


Infernal Temptations

by KiriAsakura



Series: Modern Thilbo/Richartin Couples [14]
Category: Martin Freeman - Fandom, Richard Armitage - Fandom, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Evil, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Catholic Character, Christianity, Demon Blood Addiction, Demon Sex, Demonic Possession, Demons, Evil, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hell, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roman Catholicism, Sex, Sexual Content, Supernatural Elements, Temptation, Thilbo AU, Victorian, modern Thilbo, modern Thilbo AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriAsakura/pseuds/KiriAsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin Baggins is a good guy devoted to good moral principles instilled in his Christian faith. He just wants to enter the seminary to dedicate his life to God and the church. He never imagined that one night he would begin to be raped by a terrible evil entity from hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Incubus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, I wanted to post this fic for Halloween but I was unable to do it because daily life didn't allow me but so I post it now wishing you enjoy at least a little. In fact this was about to be a one-shot but at last I decided to split it into some chapters. It is a fic a little creepy, and scary with some controversial issues therefore I recommend only to those who are open-minded :)

                                                                              

 

 

\--------------------------

 **_Chapter 1_ ** **_-_   _Incubus_**

London, 1870

Night had fallen and the young blond Martin Baggins, who was twenty years old at the moment, had decided to go to bed. It was a little later than his usual sleeping time, it had been a long day and fatigue heavily afflicted his feet.

The blond dressed in his pajamas, which consisted of loose cotton clothing. It was raining outside and the sky announcing that soon the storm would worsen. By that time Martin switched off the oil lamp that was on his desk and outside drops of rain began to hit the window with progressive force. When the light went out the room was engulfed in darkness, there was no noise more than that noise caused by inclement that fell outside. Martin was used to turn off all lights of the flat before to sleep every night but strangely in that eve, being in the darkness caused him suddenly a strange feeling of emptiness. He stopped to think about his unjustified fear for a second and suddenly a shudder ran through his body.

Without being able to explain the reason for his extreme fears, the blond finally leaned over his bed and covered himself with the blanket soon. The heaviness of his weariness made him fall into a deep sleep almost immediately and then a series of images in dreams were processed in his subconscious. Some of pleasant images were becoming increasingly in appalling distortions. Even in dreams, Martin could feel a painful oppression on his chest which depleted his breath, but could not be fully aware of it.

The long night ended. Martin woke up early in the morning when the sun had made it out from behind the mountains. Shortly after waking, Martin sat up on the edge of the soft bed. He could feel a sharp pain in his wrists to flex them. He also felt a sharp pain in his hip when he tried to put the first foot out of bed.

Martin fails to explain why those pains suddenly afflicted him. Certainly the blond had been having very difficult days but nothing severe enough to provoke him such ailments. In addition, the blond still felt tired even though the dream he'd had all night must have been restful because he had slept several hours.

"I do not understand why I feel so tired, I slept even longer hours than normal," said the young guy to himself as he approached the gold-framed mirror that was placed over the sink.

Being right in front of his own reflection, suddenly he noticed that his face bore a striking appearance deteriorated. The dark circles under his eyes seemed more pronounced than those he had noticed the day before. Certainly his face seemed gaunter, almost as if he were ill.

However, the blond tried to ignore it all. Surely he just should eat more and stop to stay too much overtime in the community dedicated to charity, he thought.

After a hot bath in the tub, the blond looked at his reflection in the large mirror again. He could realize well that on his skin had appeared strange markings that were becoming a faint purple. He felt great amazed; soon Martin examined those marks and noticed that it seemed as if someone had held him with great violent force. But no one had done it, at least no one he remembered.

Thinking about that was quite absurd to him because in fact he was a young man who normally even used to not have too close body contact with other people. He was a chaste and modest man who preferred to keep a little the distance.

Martin was a shy guy about personal relations, but quite sure of his own convictions. One of those convictions was to be a good Christian who attended church with strict regularity. His family had made him a prominent Catholic faith that derived in good principles and selfless service to others. For this reason, the young Martin had decided to devote his life and free time to help and assist charities. He had acquired the habit from his youth, when he had left the high school in the convent.

The righteousness blond guy and his innate serenity had done on several occasions to consider the idea of go within a seminary for the priesthood. It was a temptation that he sometimes could not stop thinking. But the temptations were evil, something that is certainly linked to sin and Martin could not continue doubting about that idea.

The reason for his hesitation was because also sometimes he longed to be his own family, although the idea of courtship a female scared him a bit. He just did not feel attracted to none; although he had always thought that the beauty of a woman was one of the most wonderful creations of the Lord. But he had never stopped to think about dating some, much less he had never had improper thoughts about it and that comforted him greatly because that prevented him totally to fall in lust. He was glad sometimes for not feel sexual attraction to any girl.

For that reason, Martin was about to be totally convinced to enter the seminary and dedicate his life to God. Perhaps as a priest he could instruct youth and orphaned children and guide them in the right direction. They would like his children, thus should never fall into carnal sin.

This was a cold morning, the fog had spread across London early and that considerably complicated all visibility.

The blond finished dressing to attend his assigned activities for that day. Martin avoided falling into a routine, he always preferred schedule his activities well and serve as possible to altruism. But he should necessarily go to work in the family business, a reputable tailor workshop in the neighborhood, a good workshop where they served even wealthy people important to make their flashy clothes made to measure.

Martin was glad and proud to have learned the craft for the family business that had transcended during generations. Always he exercised with great taste and dedication his job. But in the spiritual plane he knew his heart and devotion belonged to the mandate of the church and for that he was encouraged to save as much money as possible to go to seminary soon.

That morning until noon, Martin and his older brother named Henry had had good clientele in the business. But Martin did not fail to feel greatly mitigated by fatigue that weighed on his body, he felt like his energy was depleted increasingly and with the passing of the hours sometimes even he felt aa if he was about to faint. That morning he had needed to sit down a few minutes several times to rest and recuperate a little. But all was still too exhausting for him.

"What's wrong, brother? Is everything alright?" He inquired the older brother when he noticed the weariness of Martin while he was reviewing some inventories.

"Oh no, Henry. I'm fine, do not worry. I only felt a little dizzy for a moment, but I'll be fine after lunch," said the younger brother.

The older brother looked at him unconvincingly and then he insisted.

"Well, it's almost lunch time. But you can go now if you want," said Henry, then he put a hand on the shoulder of his younger brother to give him empathy.

Martin smiled with a little effort and decided that maybe Henry was right. Maybe he should eat some food soon, maybe that would make him to recover.

 “thanks brother, I appreciate it very much!" exclaimed Martin and after that he left the area and went to the kitchen inside the house to eat.

Along the way, the blond could not help feeling some dizziness. All this seemed to be getting worse. He suddenly thought that perhaps it was anemia and that frightened him greatly.

He continued down the corridor leaning walls to keep from falling, suddenly he felt that everything grew in size and in fact all seemed was acquiring an illogical symmetry. He noticed that these were delusions. He feared that this would be due to a fever, but felt his body temperature had not risen. Then he finally could to reach the kitchen and although with some difficult he could to prepare something to eat. Eating was what actually made him regain some of his lost power and dizziness and delirium seemed to dissipate in an instant.

A few minutes after eat Martin returned to the workshop, Henry could see a marked improvement in his face. Martin's cheeks seemed to regain a pink color, indicating good health. And in the same way, Martin had no problem to walk back on his own feet without having to hold on the walls.

But all this was becoming too strange.

"Martin, brother" spoke Henry more resolutely facing him, "I have noticed a strange deterioration in your face, in your movements and performance for days and so I certainly very worried. So I think it would be better if you go to a doctor as soon as possible. I do not want anything bad to happen to you and then have to regret," he said seriously.

"Yes, I'll do it, I think you're right. Thank you for worrying about me, but I promise you  I'll be fine, okay?" calmly answered the younger.

The working day for that day ended and the young Martin said goodbye to his brother and left the area to go to the orphanage where he had committed to attend.

Outside, the wind blew with moderate force but the blond felt like if that wind were very strong cold and although he wrapped well  he could not help to begin to shiver a bit.

Martin spent a long time visiting the orphans, accompanied by some of his friends who he had met in Sunday school after each Mass and who also dedicated their spare moments to altruism. During that time, Martin thought sometimes sideways spotted what seemed to be dark shapes that formed human shadows that most of the time appeared in the corridors. That greatly frightened him and decided that he should retire early to pray a bit and let go of those strange shadows, because he was sure that was not part of his imagination and delusions.

"I must go now, I will come back to visit you all in a couple of days, right?" said the blond apologetically friendly with the kids and with the innkeepers and after a hearty handshake took his hat from the rack and left the building.

He walked home, the blond had to cross several streets and cobbled lanes to reach his home. At that time it was about nightfall. For years he lived alone in a modest flat that was on the third level of a building that had been built around a couple of decades ago.

Going up the stairs, Martin returned to experience some dizziness that made him feel weak and confused. His feet were so heavy to climb each step, it was almost a torture. But he finally reached his home.

Once he was inside the flat, Martin was barely able to turn the oil lamp on the desk but almost immediately he lay on the bed and hopelessly fell asleep immediately, completely dessed  and with shoes on.

His consciousness seemed lost until dawn when the first rays of the morning came through his window. The blond then woke up with a start, a strange chill ran through his chest and pressed him heart. He felt he had been involved in cruel nightmares and weakening made him feel bad one more time. The blond tried to sit up immediately, but a sharp pain stopped him, he could feel a pain between his thighs and his neck ached when exhaling. His surprise was greater when he noticed that he was naked. His shirt was completely unbuttoned and his shoes lay on the floor away from the bed. But he clearly remembered that he had not been able to remove his shoes and undress before being overcome by slumber.

"Oh my God, it's that am I a sleepwalker?" was the first thought that the blond had to try to give a logical response to such strange happenings.

He sat on the edge of the bed. He felt greatly alarmed when he realized he was not wearing his pants on. He was even more alarmed when he noticed on his left leg had a huge mark of a hand, as red as if it were a burn made with hot iron. Martin could not help but felt horrified by it. The brand was so grotesquely notorious and gruesome that he was too impressed. Those marks certainly seemed to be supernatural; the hand appeared to be quite longer than the normal standard, a mark that ended in what appeared to have been caused by the long claws of an animal. That did not seem like anything human, but neither appeared to have been caused by the blow of a beast. The blond could only carry a hand to cover his mouth to the utter astonishment that kept him stunned.

He soon discovered that those marks on his skin felt burning. When he tried to touch them the heat became unbearable. Horrified he noticed that he also had some marks over his arms, those marks had been definitely caused by fingers. But those fingers did seem to be human-like or at least something anthropomorphic.

"Oh, Jesus!" horrified mumbling to himself. Then a huge panic filled him completely when he realized on his virginal member were also some visible marks made by those same fingers that seemed to have crushed it with full intention.

With the ardor that the blond felt and weakening considerably waned his body, it would be very difficult to take a bath in the tub, but he should do it quickly so to leave soon the place and go to the church to tell the father what he had discovered on his whole body that morning.

Although Martin did not even want to think, all this could have been caused by some evil entity. Being inside the tub the terrified blond even crossed countless times looking horrified those unusual marks on the skin that did not disappear.

After dressing as fast as he could, Martin took a rosary and held a Bible in his hands during all the time he managed to eat a little of his breakfast.

He knew then that the unusual cold it had been feeling in the room was not good.

The blond turned to hasty step toward the church, the fear that all this caused him seemed to be stronger than his weakness and pain caused by the unusual wounds.

Luckily for him, when he reached the church, the blond could find the priest immediately in the corridors and soon he carefully explained him everything had happened. But when Martin tried to show the marks as evidence they had gone to his surprise. And although he did not notice in his face there was a big recovery. Anyone who would have seen him could see his pink cheeks indicating that he had a very good health. For all this it was that the father suggested he should to calm down and that everything would be fine as long as he continued doing his usual prayers.

Martin was frustrated because now it seemed that the priest was taking him as crazy but he had experienced firsthand such strange events and he still felt terribly scared. But then Martin decided he needed to spend a good time to do prayers at the altar.

During his prayers at the altar, indeed Martin realized that there could experience the peace he needed. During that time he had not managed to see those horrible shadows that he could only see out of the corner of the eye, those were becoming in something usual.

Spend that time doing his prayers brought to Martin all the peace that it had been absent in his mind in recent days. Being inside the church had made him feel excellent again so he decided he should go to the tailor workshop to help his brother to work as usual.

He said goodbye to the priest and a thanked to him for listen him even if he looked like a crazy and then left the convent and being outside he could quickly get a taxi. The horse-drawn carriage soon took him to his destination. But along the way the blond again experienced the same strange feeling of emptiness that had accompanied him for days. Inside the carriage, while he looked out the window suddenly a burst of images passed through his mind. It was a series of images that disturbed him greatly.

Martin tried to close his eyes for a moment but that only made matters worse. Those images are more grotesquely accentuated when he did it. It was a terrible mixture of lewd images that without avoid it suddenly caused him strange tingling in the crotch. Martin knew that if he did not try to dispel those dirty thoughts from his mind soon his cock would be hard and that was not right thing due his good moral principles.

But those dark and lustful thoughts did not stop to accompany him all the way; the zipper of his pants seemed increasingly pressing. He could not help it, He could not dispel those dirty thoughts that alienated him and filled him with horror and shame. He was experiencing a strange mixture of pleasure and fear at the same time, triggered by thoughts that were not even clear and he could not even control. He felt dirty and absurd at the time.

In this series of lewd faint images he could see himself naked, being touched by languid and monstrous dark hands with long black claws that were provided in a strange red glow that certainly gave it a total infernal appearance. He could make out introspectively how those supernatural hands clung to his skin recklessly, fingering obscenely throughout his body and he could do nothing to stop it. A strange oppression assaulted his chest, a tightness that then seemed to avoid that he could breathe well. Martin tried to keep his disturbance in discretion, even tried not to do noticing his difficult breathing as much as it was possible. And he finally reached his destination. The cruel torture temporarily ended.

When Martin was right in front of the family workshop, paid pennies to the driver of the vehicle and went out.

Being out of the carriage, Martin could return to feel a bit ofpeace. The dirty thoughts did not come to his mind for the rest of the afternoon and everything seemed to be going as normal as always. But despite that, the entire disturbance would not stop to accompany him at all times.

Martin did not want to tell Henry about the gruesome discovery he had made that morning nor told him about the dark thoughts that had taken over his mind during his trip inside the carriage. By contrast, Martin said he had been improving remarkably. He was about to tell him that the reason for the delay had been because he had gone to the doctor as he had proposed but Martin was too good for lying to his brother that way. He had chosen better just skip the bad details.

Henry believed him.

Late in the afternoon, while Martin was reviewing the inventory and orders of that day suddenly a thought flickered in his mind. It was an image of what looked like a human face. He could realize it was like the face of a man looking at him with deep penetrating gaze. But even though the face was not horrible, certainly his gaze seemed supernatural and terrifying. Have seen that face even just for a moment had scared him too much, now Martin remained stupefied still holding the pen in his hand. And what troubled him most was that the face was strangely familiar, but he could not explain from where he knew it.

"What's going on?" he asked the older brother when he entered the room, noticing that Martin was still staring into space.

But Martin quickly responded and got out of his trance. He turned to the right flank and realizing that it was Henry smiled, though without much effort.

"Oh brother is nothing; I think I'm just a little frazzled."

"It's a little late and you have not been very good in recent days and although fortunately I've noticed much improvement in you, I think today it would be better if you go soon to your home to rest" suggested the older brother.

"But there is still an hour to finish my day" protested the younger "besides I was late for work today. I should stay at least a couple of hours more to restore it," Martin said, although not quite sure because though he had total will to stay there actually his body felt terribly tired. For a moment a kind of dizziness made him feel sick again.

"Okay, Martin, you can go to home now. You know that for me it’s no problem, I can cover your job. This is also a family business and that means you're also chief here," he said the older brother smiling and giving a couple of patting on the back of his beloved younger brother.

Martin did not protest further. Fatigue and worry were weighing him again and maybe he should go home to rest sooner. Though, certainly he did not want to come home. Since the morning he had not stopped thinking about his house was haunted, it was possessed by an evil entity from hell or by an unfortunate soul. Whatever it was too much terrifying. But at the same time, Martin felt strangely attracted to go home, to discover what had dared to make him that wounds over his skin in that way and perhaps unconscious he felt curious to discover if something so strange and macabre could get back to happen the next morning.

He was willing to take the risk. In addition he was a righteous man. God always would protect him if he continued to be a good Christian devoted to do good things, free of sins.

He entered his home and decided to undress and get to bed early without supper, he had lost appetite completely. Fatigue weakened him more and more but this time might be able to put on his pajamas. He turned off the oil lamp after saying his prayers and put his Bible under the pillow, wishing after all that night was not disturbed by any evil entity or whatever that was introduced in his dreams to cause him such horrible nightmares. He was a man of God and wanted to defeat all evil.

It did not take long for Martin fell into a deep sleep; torpor seized him completely and soon began to feel immersed in his dreams.

But this time there was something different about this, this time he seemed to be more aware of what was happening. He could feel himself falling into a deep abyss as dark and hostile as the cold night. He could feel how his naked body was falling without stopping in a dark place with a heavy gravity. But soon this strange experience suddenly stopped and he was again lying on his bed but surrounded by a completely different atmosphere to his room. He discovered that the bed was in the midst of a gloomy room that seemed to have a great deterioration caused by the years, all furniture and decoration of that room seemed to have at least two centuries old. And he was there, naked on the bed, vulnerable to anyone without being able to explain why the circumstances. Terror gripped him gradually mixed with despair.

Suddenly he could feel the weight of something sinking into the edge of the bed, which seemed to be the weight of a human body that slowly was approaching him lurking. His terror was increased greatly. Then he could feel cold hands boldly began to settle on his thighs and opened them to make separate his legs. Martin was horrified to feel like if someone placed between his legs, someone who began to masturbate him obscenely with his supernatural cold hands. The worst thing was that he could not avoid surrender to the pleasurable stimulation that caused him those monstrous hands. The shock was too much for him and refused to believe that this could really be happening. He wanted to scream at that moment, but the words failed to come out of his mouth. His body was motionless; he was being fondled by that strange entity which until now he could not see. Until then that demon was invisible in his sight. But he could feel that perfectly. It certainly felt like a man on top of him. Whatever it was, that had also begun to push hard his chest and even Martin could feel his heavy breathing close to his face.

A strange smell burned was scattered around the place. He was too frustrated for not being able to realize who was causing him all this and ... he could not avoid to feel immense pleasure that shook his body. He tried to shout, but no sound could be issued from his voice. Martin hunched his back whenever he could feel a long, icy tongue licking his penis, playing to stop at the tip and then tucked it in his whole mouth and stared to suck. Then Martin clung to the sheets in involuntary movements, he really did not want to. He was not moving at will even for that. It was as if he were only the viewer but at the same time he was experiencing each horny sensation. And each damn sensation was very delicious.

Suddenly the evil entity settled between his legs and began to do what the poor young blond was expected, what really scared him now was about to happen. The evil entity was penetrating him. Despair was terribly pressed his chest and that caused him heavy breathing. He could feel the monstrous erection of that infernal entity entering deep inside him, causing an uncomfortable pain that made him feel as if he would break in two. Martin would have given a great shout of pain and despair but he failed, his cries were mute. The Demon started moving and lashing violently inside him, Martin could feel each ruthless thrust. Then Martin noticed a clock with strange glow placed on one of the corroded walls. The time indicated exactly 3:00 am. And then suddenly he lost consciousness.

But that could not have happened. Although Martin was immersed in his slumber he continued to deny to himself that everything would be just an awful nightmare.

The dawn ushered in the morning and the blond woke up very agitated. He was on his bed in his room, there was no sign of deterioration anymore, especially in the bedroom everything seemed to be intact. But instead it was remarkable that something had raped his body. Martin found that his clothes were not only open but this time they were torn as if a wild animal had done it with a blow. He was horrified to realize more than the same marks had reappeared on his skin, and this time they appeared to be much more pronounced. But in addition to the terrible marks made by long fingers this time had also appeared marks that seemed to be licking but with superhuman dimension, no one could imagine that those marks would have made by a normal human being.

Martin quickly tried to sit on his bed first, but an electrifying pain between his buttocks stopped him. He found that on the sheets had some spots of blood and soon realized that blood and pain came from his entrance.

He was too horrified at the thought that he had been sodomized by that evil entity.

As soon as he could, Martin ran soon to get to the bath despite the great pain he was feeling and although his weak body affected him too much. This time it seemed that he had lost much more energy than the previous days, his vision was blurred and his coordination was erratic.

He plunged into the tub to take a warm bath and tried to wash the red marks that were left over his skin, in an effort to make them disappear. But he really wanted to wash his body after all that strange lust. He could not calm down. Despite the pain of the marks he rubbed strongly his body with soapy sponge. He needed to get rid of all that, he felt totally dirty. But he could not get it, the marks were still prominent but this time it did not hurt as much as the day before. Suddenly vaguely he remembered what had happened the night before, he was greatly embarrassed when vividly recalled how that cold phallus penetrated him mercilessly over and over again, slipping inside him, lunging with extraordinary force to the bottom without giving him opportunity to he could get use.

Remember all that caused him chills. Thinking about somehow he had enjoyed the act too stunned him a lot. He should remove from his mind all those libidinous thoughts. Everything was wrong, be sodomized was a mortal sin, be dominated and enjoy sex with such a hellish body was something that certainly would condemn his soul to hell.

He finished his bath and dressed quickly, still he felt great panic and despair. He didn’t want to remain in his haunted house anymore. So he took his Bible again and began to read some important psalms because he knew that reading that with the help of his faith should be strong enough to ward off evil from his home.

While he was reading again and again those paragraphs, he could not realize until that moment that just behind him was posed a transparent anthropomorphic silhouette that was perfectly reflected in the big mirror placed on the wall. It showed that it was not a vampire, whose beliefs had spread throughout that century. But before the evil figure vanished again, Martin could only be able to look out of the corner of his eye. The scare that caused him made him drop from his hands the holy book with a start. His face was very pale because of the great fear that invaded him. Although he saw that shadow sideways he had realized that it was the same face that had been in his thoughts to disturb him. That entity had a stylized half-naked male figure, a virile, manly and very attractive figure that was provided with a profiled face with penetrating cold gaze. From that moment Martin stopped not feel that such heavy eyes was watching him at all times.

The blond could feel that demonic presence lurking, but just could not see it. But instead the evil entity from his site still looked at him rejoicing in his sneer while licked his lips to notice the growing desperation of the young blond. Every action and movement performed by the blond sexually excited him too much. Doing to him enjoy with such pleasure, culminating in a delicious orgasm unleashed delicious energy that delight him and kept him alive. Possess the body of the blond guy in such a sexual manner that was what kept him fed and existing. All the energy that orgasms of Martin unleashed was very delicious to him, the whole body of Martin was delicious, his moans, his despair, his shame. That demon had gotten the best source to satisfy his carnal pleasures he had from the underworld.

That demon continued watching him from his back, it drove him crazy to see the delicacy with the blond moved throughout the house and amused how he desperately prayed. But those prayers could not damage him or dissipate him though, whenever Martin did it that just prevented him from getting too close to him. Prayers caused him some discomfort, but did not harm him at all. For that demon it was really erotic to see how the young blond said devout prayers while held the rosary in his trembling hands.

But Martin did not stay too long inside the house. The atmosphere in the place was too heavy. Even if he could not see hi, he could feel the penetrating gaze of that demon.

The blond hurried to get out from his flat and went to church fast, without knowing the demonic entity was followed him by step without losing track of him for a single moment, always wanting the night to come back to grab his lethargy and get into his dreams, to make him of his again. He wanted to rape him again and again endlessly. That was the way he could enjoy his body deliciously in unleashed lust.

\--------------------

That supernatural entity was a demon come from the depths of hell, a fearsome demon that fed on the spiritual energy unleashed during high dose of sex he had with young mortal maidens. He had done it for a long time. He was certainly what was designated as an incubus, a demonic entity that had a male figure and masculine qualities. He had been demonized a long ago, though even much time ago before that, he had also been a being human.

But now his spirit was sentenced to serve the prince of hell. And he could not complain about it, he enjoyed it greatly and his human feelings seemed longer to have no one iota. Now he was a sadistic and sexually demon eager to rape all his victims.

His name in his past life had been Thorin, the last name and his precise origin had forgotten but in modern times the evil Lucifer had been assigned him the name of Richard, a name that denoting great strength and exerted a huge attraction to the unfortunate females who fell into his clutches. That was the name he used since then to seduce his victims when he showed in front of them, materialized as an elegant English gentleman. The human form that did exactly the same look he had in life. Also in his past life he had been a noble, surrounded by frivolous privileges I had left him unleash his cruelty to make suffer to his unfortunate servants.

Thorin / Richard had always been a strong, herculean man with hair almost as dark as night and seductive blue eyes which possessed the ability to charm his victims with a single glance. In addition to these external qualities, the seductive male voice of Thorin / Richard was totally fascinating, inciting to anyone to fall at his feet. And his decisive and elegant personality was totally irresistible.

His favorite victims were those who devoted his lives to chastity and that were away from the sins and excesses. The pure, virgin youngs were those who turned out to be much more delicious and irresistible to him. Sexually raping them and cause them shame and dishonor were his better enjoyment.

Certainly in life Thorin / Richard had been a ruthless man who boasted of killing his enemies after cruelly tortured during the late Middle Ages and raping Females how much he pleased. But also secretly he enjoyed having young men, especially if they were submissive and inexperienced, especially now that had been turned into a demon. For this reason to find the blond young Martin one night to watch through his window, the demonic entity had not hesitated to start to creep into his dreams and began to sexually assault his body. From the first time he had seen the aura of Martin was provided by purity. That purity then would unleash delicious shame when he would provoke him orgasms. The energy that could be caused by this purity could be the best feed for a evil entity so masculine like him.

Thus he had dared to enter his room at midnight a week ago and from the first moment he had felt the sweet smell of his goodness, his sublime virginity. Then Richard knew well it would be delightfully pleasant to provoke him to fall into the libidinous sin.

That was how at the first contact with the white skin of Martin, that demonic entity found out for the first time the great ecstasy to merge with the unfortunate young blond. He knew from that moment that the novice would be for him and began to caress him with obscenity to do him moan with pleasure into his dreams, feeding for the first time for each of his moans. At that time the monster realized that the young blond had a wonderful body, he was so sexy and realized as well that Martin never had had a sexual experience, not even to discover his own sensitive spots so rape his body like that would be so much more delicious. Richard began to penetrate him mercilessly from that first meeting, doing to the bottom of him, while Martin was lethargic and helpless and could not be aware of what was going on but that did not stop he started to scream around the room and he could enjoy to feel the icy invasion of his hellish member. The demon Richard was being the first man in his life, he was taking his body and his virginity frivolously.

\--------------------------------------

The blond finally came to church again and told the priest what had happened but when he tried again to show the evidence of these scratches, already had became invisible. But this time the father could see the anguish in the face of the blond guy and knew he had panicked, his pale face and sinking his eyes gave him away, but without evidence, everything could be only part of his delusions or in the worst case of the dementia. The priest preferred to think that it was that, besides he knew Martin since long ago and he knew Martibn was a very good guy, so he decided to help him.

"Calm down my son, let's take a look at your home and bless it. Just let me get my cassock" said the priest and this made feel better to the blond guy immediately. Martin gave a sigh of relief and waited meantime. The blond sat on a bench in the garden of the convent. His hands were restless due his nervousness and felt so cold that even tried to avoid he could not stop shivering, even though noon was about to arrive and that particular day was being a bit sunny. The priest had gone just for a few minutes but for Martin that seemed almost an eternity. Unknowingly, though he guessed, the demon Richard was watching him from beyond the fence that separated the church with the street.

Martin could feel again that strange smell burned around him. He recalled that it was the same scent he had met in dreams while he was outraged by the demon. Surely the beast was near him, harassing him even in daylight and it made him feel a mixture of terror and anxiety. At that moment he realized that he was really getting tired of it. He did not want to live like that anymore; he did not want to live a troubled life and less for something that did not belong to his mortal world. He did not deserve it. Although after, Martin thought that this could be only a divine evidence of his unshakable decency, a test that would tempt him to fall into carnal sin.

Whatever it was, that had stolen not only his spiritual energy, but had hurt his body frantically. His butt still hurt as proof of what had happened. And that was the worst; it seemed that he had been sodomized. He had been the victim of the most feared mortal sins by a man like him.

Thinking about all that frightened him more because he had not only had his first sexual experience, something that he really did not want, but it had been with a male demon and that meant it had been in homosexual way. Even if he tried to deny it, that entity definitely was not a female demon. Martin had perfectly felt the virile phallus entering inside him; he had felt his masculine presence and was now almost sure because he already had seen his face even for a moment, the same face that was watching him from the side of the street.

"oh for all this I forgot to go to tell my brother, maybe he's a little worried about my absence," said the blond to himself, his legs moving restlessly while nervously rubbed his hands on his knees. The priest returned to where Martin was, with the cassock in hand and with all the necessary gadgets to conduct thorough blessings in Martin's house.

"Let us go, my son," he said the priest, and Martin was relieved to know that soon would dispel the evil of his home with this ritual.

"Yes, let us go father" he replied the young blond and both went out the door into the street where they boarded a carriage. A strange smell of sulfur surrounded the air around him. Unable to see him, the demon Richard was just sitting next to him in the cab. Martin could feel his presence. His throat began to burn without explanation as if he had smoked a cigar in one puff. The demon laughed with derision as he looked at him lascivious. The fear the blond felt that morning made him look much more sexy and delicious than other days, Richard would possess him right then if he could do it but for bad luck of Richard, he could only do it while Martin slept, his power was conferred to have effect only when his victim fell into dreams.

However, despite his impossibility Richard felt very comforted to at least admire so beautiful face suffering from what he had caused. Martin had a tender and beautiful angelic face, which although sometimes frown, never lost his innate charm. And Martin also had a sweet voice that had charmed the male demon from the beginning. Richard knew that he had found everything he wanted in Martin and that was something he could not find in any female in centuries. 

Richard could not resist such a pretty face, he needed to touch him, and he was totally tempted to do so even if with his etheric body it was not possible. But he could not materialize yet, that required a lot of energy to do it and he had not consumed enough yet. He needed to possess the body of Martin for more nights. But Martin's face was so sweet, it provoked him too much, now was he who began to feel a little desperate. He could not resist more. Richard touched Martin's cheek gently, stroking with the back of his infernal hand. Martin felt a cold touch instantly. He felt his heart speed up his heart rate and his face seemed completely pale. The priest who was sitting opposite him noticed well his expression of shock. The evil entity was harassing him the full light of day just inside the carriage.

\--------------------------------------------

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I apologize if I made mistakes. English is not my first language. But I hope you have enjoyed even a little and I also hope you liked the illustration I made specially for this fic :)
> 
> btw you can see the fan art on my tumblr blog http://b-a-g-g-i-n-s-h-i-e-l-d.tumblr.com/post/132757469890/a-random-and-fast-digital-painting-i-made-this


	2. Consternation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After enjoying a wonderful sexual experience with the damned incubus Richard Oakenshield, the young blond fear the damnation of his soul. Martin cannot forget the mysterious attractive dark-haired man who possessed him in his nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are free to read or not or this creepy story;)

                                                                     

**Chapter 2— Consternation**

..............................

"What ails you, son?" He asked the priest to notice the expression of anguish of the blond that had shown on his face suddenly.

"Oh nothing, is nothing," Martin whispered shakily, but his face could not blur at all the terror that had felt suddenly to feel that icy touch on his cheek. And the bold caress continued, did not seem to want to stop even though Martin tried to avoid it. It was in vain. In addition soon he thought that keep trying to struggle against that in the air could seem stupid, because it sure would make him look like a madman. And the priest kept looking at him, puzzled, perhaps he was thinking that the young Martin had lost his mind.

"Sure you're okay?" asked again the priest, bowing slightly furrowed, he could not help but notice the blond young's face was pale. Martin was sat right in front of him.

Martin sighed softly as if that way he was trying to alleviate that fear, he still felt that cold caress.

"All right, it's just that I have been very fearful of this, but I would like to talk about this issue when we get to my flat," he said the blond whispering.

And though he could not see the demon that had been outraging him, sexually abusing his body for several nights, certainly that demon was now sitting next to him, taunting fear and shame to the blond in a hellish laughter, doing echo even in the ears of Martin, however, the blond could only perceive that as an annoying buzz that gradually was becoming increasingly unbearable.

_// You're so beautiful, I cannot wait for night to possess you again ...Martin //_

The devil whispered near his ear, but Martin could not be able to clearly hear it because the sound of his infernal voice sounding only like an annoying buzz of thousand bees hovering within their honeycomb inside his eardrums. However, Martin thought he heard someone saying his name, but in doing so the buzz had caused him a momentary headache which he could not avoid to put his hands on his temples and wince a little.

"Arghh" the blond complained due to the pain.

"Now what happens?" He asked the worried father because the wince that the young blond had made was alarming.

"Just a headache, do not worry," he replied the shy blond, still touching his temple with one hand.

The father decided try to avoid it until to arrive to Martin's flat. There were no more words between them during the rest of the way, they could only hear the sound of horses trotting along paved streets and the wheels of the modest carriage crossing the road.

The icy feeling never ceased, but Martin could not get used to it. Sometimes even he could feel those cold caresses of the demonic being going down to his neck, across his shoulders and torso until his legs. It was an eternal torture. Martin did not know that this supernatural being that disturbed him was the same lecherous demon who had enjoyed his body every night with pleasure, but Martin had the firm intuition this one was a sinister being of darkness.

"We have arrived," said Martin when the carriage stopped right in front of the building where he rented his flat. He had previously given the indication to the taxi driver to stop right in front of the sidewalk. After paying a few pennies indicated, Martin and the priest left the vehicle and walked toward the building. Soon they climbed the stairs; Martin felt a growing fear in his chest as he approached the door of his flat, knowing that being inside again could take the risk of encountering the evil entity that frightened him. He suddenly felt sad, remembering that by just a few years ago, when he had purchased that flat, he could not help but admire his house with emotion, because the flat was very comfortable and he should not pay too much for it and especially because it was of his, the flat where he had proposed then start his own independent life.

Both men went by the old wooden stairs that creaked every time they stepped on each step to be right outside the door. Then the young blond took from his pocket his set of keys and with a trembling hand strove to approach the key to unlock the door.

"Please come in" said the young blond to the father. The old man obeyed his polite request and entered the house. Although Martin did not confess, at the time he feared that the priest immediately sensed the rarefied gloomy atmosphere that he had felt inside his flat for days. But the father said nothing nor felt something rare in Martin’s flat.

"Thank you," the father said with a serene smile. Martin then closed the door and gestured politely to sit down in the living room.

"Father, I'd offer you something but ...I do hope you excuse my great boldness of putting first what I really want to say" suddenly Martin said serious, sitting in front of the father on the opposite couch. The priest was surprised to see the great determination of his gaze; he knew he should not delay it anymore, because since he had seen Martin that morning had read in his face his quiet desperation.

"That is okay son, do not worry, you should tell me," said the father.

"Well, I've told you this morning that in my house I have been the victim of disturbance of some evil, though I could not tell you the details. I do not know what this is, I do not know why that evil started harassing me, but I don't want to keep enduring this. So I ask you please help me to bless this place, especially my bedroom where I have been mostly bothered by this, whatever it is. I cannot even dare to guess what it is, but I'm sure it's not something good" blurted the blond, framing his despair slowly.

The father listened intently and dismayed when Martin continued recounting many of the strange events that had been happening in his flat in recent days, although he continued to completely omitting the lewd nightmares that had invaded his dreams every night and details of his privacy as feeling sexually raped by something he could not see, because that filled him with shame and because he would soon be a novice, celibate forever. The father concluded that it was quite possibly some demonic entity, but could not explain why it might be happening all that, because he knew Martin for a long time and he knew Martin was a good boy very dedicated to his Christian faith who always fled even worldly pleasures because he preferred engage in altruism and assistance of the church. But whatever it was, he was to bless the house.

While Martin was still telling tormented his suffering behind him in the doorway of one of the rooms, the demon Richard watched him with a great evil smile on his face, he was enjoying closer eye the anguish of the blond which also fed him.

The father put on his cassock and pulled from his briefcase a small bottle of holy water and a few more things to bless the house. Guided by Martin he went to every corner in each room and threw water droplets previously blessed to end up with all the evil that pervaded the house. Martin was relieved with every drop that touched the walls and floors of his flat, he had faith that could end his woes and that from tonight could sleep peacefully again.

"Oh, thank you very much father for coming here to help me," said the blond with polite bow after the father finished bless the flat.

The old man gave him the blessing while he crossed to him and then said goodbye to the blond to go back to the church in a taxi that Martin had requested for him previously.

After said goodbye to the priest, Martin prepared to return to his flat and continue with his daily activities, he should go as soon as possible to the workshop of his brother to give notice of the reason for his absence from work in the tailor shop that day and to explain him that it would be the last time he would be delayed. With the blessing of the father now all would be well and would be different and soon he will begin his priestly formation in the seminary, away from all sinful temptation.

But despite the ritual of blessing which had made the father, Martin did not know the demon that had been harassing him would not leave him at all so easy, because his power conferred by the hell was rough and a simple blessing like that was not enough to diminish his evil purposes. The blessing could only prevent him approaching Martin during daylight, Richard could not return to caress his skin with icy caresses while Martin was kept awake, but at night when the blond fell into dreams the demonic being could get back into his subconscious and make him enjoy an indescribable pleasure.

But in the meantime, Richard would continue stalking him, watching every one of his actions throughout the day because he was completely captivated by the blond, the attraction he felt for the sublime blond was imminent, inexorable, and inevitable and Martin could not escape from him. He also had an eternity to follow him to the end or at least until he could consume the necessary energy until endow himself of a real physical body.

Martin climbed the stairs back to his home to hurry up and then go to the workshop where his brother would be waiting for him surely furious or perhaps worried about not having heard from him at that time of day. It was just past noon, but Martin could still help him in the work until sunset. Upon entering back into his living room he paused for a brief moment to look around the room, trying to perceive the slightest hint that evil was no longer impregnated there. But he was unable to feel it and then assumed that the remedy had worked. He sighed in relief and then inevitably dropped on the couch, almost fainting away suddenly. He realized then that his physical weakness persisted considerably, the head was spinning and he felt his perception of things was not right, his vision could hardly focus well and suddenly again he heard the infernal buzz in his eardrums, as the loud flapping caused by thousand bees flitting crammed into a honeycomb. It was the demon Richard who spoke to him from outside the house, floating out the window because now he could not enter the house but that did not prevent him stay out of it, waiting for Martin could leave at any time.

And all what Richard was mumbling was concerning to the sexual desire that Martin caused him and all he wanted was to have sex with him again, possess him,  fuck him mercilessly and feed on his delicious moans. And he whispered that Martin belonged to him.

 _"You are mine, little blond"_ whispered the demon then, licking his own lips with his hideous tongue.

The buzz stopped, but the weakening still was dormant. However, Martin was not about to be overcome by it, he would have to use the most of his willpower. He went into the bedroom and took some things and then leave the house to reach his brother to give him a good explanation, after all he had one. Although he would not even tell the true events of which he was a victim, because even he refused to believe it was all true.

And Richard was outside on the sidewalk, waiting lurking for Martin left his home at any time. But he was willing to have fun with sufficient caution. He would not harass him during the day, but it would not stop his intention to follow in his footsteps everywhere and wait until night to return to consummate his carnal debauchery.

Being outside, Martin had the odd feeling that someone was very close to him, watching him or trying to approach him and make body contact, but he did not see anyone although he strove to see everywhere. Then came a new taxi right in front of his house, pulled by two beautiful brown horses and Martin boarded the vehicle to go to the tailor shop. During the tour he did not feel afraid, but suddenly he felt very strange because now there was something like a huge hole in his soul, as an emptiness that made him to pause all his emotions. He did not imagine that the demon Richard was sitting right in front of him in this taxi, but the blond could feel an inexplicable cold around.

At last he came to the tailor shop. His brother Henry scolded him due to his unexpected absence and then he expressed his real concern about him.

"Do you know how worried I was? I thought you might have fainted or that could have happened something worse! It is that you've been so sick recently. That is why I have been insisting you go to see a doctor as soon as possible; anyone can notice your weakness in your face, those dark circles, that paled face. And that drowsiness" Henry blurted scolding his younger brother.

"I'm sorry, is there a good reason why I have done all this. I must explain right now, I just hope you do not take it as nonsense" direct Martin said. Henry looked at him more severely but agreed to listen carefully.

Both brothers went into the living room that was connected to the workshop by a small corridor. There they sat down to talk about the real reason for the problem. It was not easy for Martin to explain that many strange events had been bothering him in his own flat, and it was not easy to get rid of his shame to tell him that for days he had been sexually abused by something that could not be explained and could not even see. Martin not talked about that part, but he explained the context of the strange environment of his home and it was enough to make Henry approached him to retract his scolding and offer him his support.

"Oh Martin, brother, I'm sorry to hear that!" the older brother apologized.

"But now everything will be better, the father went to bless my flat in the morning," said the younger.

"I hope so," said Henry but not too unconvinced, really he feared very much for your brother, especially because he was the kind of superstitious man because their family had inculcated both in an exacerbated Catholic faith, that was why they would never forget to give thanks to God before each food or visit the church to hear Mass every Sunday. Henry feared as much as Martin to malignant entities, although unlike him Henry had not experienced anything paranormal.

Henry got up from his place and went to nearby drawers where he soon pulled out a small box. He returned to where Martin was and opened the small box before him. The box contained within a beautiful silver crucifix and before handing it over to his younger brother, Henry looked at Martin with serious concern.

"Take this brother, you should take this with you from now on, it will protect you," said the older brother.

Martin took the crucifix dubiously, he was not sure to accept it because he knew its monetary and sentimental value.

"But ... this crucifix was of our mother. I could not accept it” the blond said irresolute, taking the crucifix between his fingers, admiring the workmanship he had not seen for some time.

"Yes, but now you should take it. You know that this has always brought very good providence to the family, you know that this was blessed by the pope at the Vatican. You should take it from now, so you will be always protected by the goodwill of God and the blessing of our mother who should now be enjoying his glory," said the older brother precise.

Martin still was not convinced to accept it, the cross was made of an alloy of gold and silver and its economic value was great, he never liked having things of great value because he always preferred to live modestly, and it was a family heirloom as before to belong to his mother had belonged to his grandparents and before them to their great-grandparents, had even lost count of all generations that crucifix had belonged. But maybe accept it could bring back the peace he needed after all.

"Okay, brother, I appreciate it. I will use this every day from now," he said the blond accepting the blessed object at last, also it would not have been good to discuss with his brother, he never did and would not begin to do so now. His righteousness as a human being should remain intact until the end of his days.

"Brother you told me you finally decided to enter the seminary to train you as a priest" Henry said. Martin hung on the neck the crucifix and then kept in his pocket the small box with velvet lining where the crucifix had been saved.

"Yes, in fact I have been thinking about entering soon, it's just I wanted to save a little more of money to have what I need, plus I did not want to leave you alone in the workshop, we should first get someone who replaces me to help you" Martin explained quiet.

"Good, brother, do not worry about money. And we can seek sooner someone to help me with the workshop so that way you can soon enter the seminary. I want to support you always," said he older brother and he rested one hand on the shoulder of Martin as a sign of support. Martin was moved by the words of his brother, he feels his support made him feel completely comforted. It seemed that things would be much better from now on.

After a short talk, the two brothers resumed work in the shop until shortly before sunset. Martin had the complete willingness to help his brother especially because he had had to leave all morning, but despite the blessings he had obtained with the help of the father and the crucifix that now hung around his neck, he could not help but be diminished by the weakness, it was as if he could just never fully recover his energies. In addition sheepishly he realized that was still sore. On his body there were no visible marks of the long hands he had observed in his skin every morning in the shower, and certainly he had not been haunted by that demon that harassed him, but he still felt sore. Between his legs and between his buttocks had pain every time he walked and every time he sat and that never disappeared. He recalled more shamed the monstrous nightmare that had experienced the night before, when he dreamed of that terrible act that was penetrated by a huge and monstrous-looking man, when he was penetrated by that demonic entity mercilessly, possessing him lasciviously as if he were a sodomite.

 _"That ...that just cannot be, I do not know how I have been emerging into these monstrous dreams that are also so lucid, I do not know how it is that my imagination is able to create things such atrocious but I should not keep remembering all this, because it is too sinful. I should keep my will to keep my mind free from perversions meaningless and not even desire to have"_ constantly thought to himself as within the workshop he finished fixing sleeves to an elegant suit for a man of prestige that had ordered two days ago.

The suit he was making was very stylish, although they usually had many wealthy clients it was rare for someone to commission a formal suit as elegant as that one, even with a fabric that it was unusual for the time. But Martin was delighted to finish the suit, although his brother had been the one who had made all the cuts to the measure.

Martin continued wondering who would be the man who would wear that suit but could not avoid the strange feeling that it could be someone who he already knew.

"It is time to leave, Martin. Tomorrow you can continue in that suit, for now it is better that you leave and go home to rest, I do not see much improve in you  since yesterday and besides I'm about to close the shop," said the elder brother as he entered the room that served as a workshop.

"Okay," the blond said and obeyed what his brother had told him. Henry left the room to close the tailor shop for the day, almost dusk and Martin left that elegant suit almost done on one of the mannequins. Before leaving he turned out the light and in doing so behind him a pair of eyes glowing in sinister red glow flashed amid the darkness of which just had flooded the room. Those eyes appeared only for a brief moment, but Martin could not be able to notice it. Without knowing it, the evil entity was back behind him, stalking him, waiting until the unfortunate young blond were completely alone in the privacy of his home.

"Suddenly, it feels so cold," he muttered the blond after closing the door and then covered his own chest with his arms crossed for a moment with the intention to appease a little the cold. Then he hurried to take his coat off the rack, the icy feeling did not stop, and then realized he had forgotten his coat at home.

"It's so cold, and I forgot my coat" the blond said softly, almost could not help shivering because of the cold feeling he felt throughout his body. Henry looked a little puzzled, he could see that his younger brother was shaking as if he were cold but the truth was that he did not, in fact all afternoon was considerably tempered. Henry immediately approached him.

"What’s wrong?" He inquired the older brother in front of Martin who was resigned to return home without coat.

"Do not you feel this intense cold?" Martin asked, looking at his brother who was wearing a light shirt and that did not seem to feel the same as him.

"No, what are you talking about? Could it be that you have a fever?" said Henry and rushed to touch the forehead of his brother with the back of his hand to make sure he was not suffering from a high fever, but to touch his skin he realized Martin was not hot, but Henry was alarmed immediately because on the contrary Martin’s skin was very cold and being in close enough could see that his face was more gaunt than he had in recent days.

"I have nothing, actually I think I feel much more improved than before. But I got too cold," he said the younger smiling for a brief moment, the truth is that his weakness had stopped suddenly and actually he felt more willing, perhaps it was because he was convinced that his house was now completely protected from all evil "better I go home," he finished saying.

Henry was puzzled, even he could tell that Martin sounded more energetic but outside his dark circles became more apparent, and kept shivering.

"Wait, take this. You can take it, you can give me back this coat tomorrow," Henry said after reached one of his coats to lend his younger brother.

"Thank you Henry," said the grateful blond.

"I'll go with you to your house, I cannot let you go so, alone" the older brother, seriously said.

Thus Henry accompanied him in a taxi to his house and made sure to leave him safely inside his flat.

…………………………

Being next to Martin was not something he could afford to do all the time he wanted. Although his powers conferred from the hell were great and despite along the centuries Richard had fed from all the energy of his many victims, he should serve above all to his superiors because in the infernal hierarchy he still was no more than a pawn of the greatest dark lords. Still he belonged to a low legion.

He could not stay on Earth too long. Constantly he had to cross the portals of hell to get where his masters prevailed and sometimes even he had to go greater depth where often he was received by the mandate of the first in the hierarchy, the absolute ruler of the underworld, the evil itself that eons ago had been the bearer of light, that was Satan who expected all his subjects on his throne to give them orders. And Richard was one of his servants.

In addition, being in the underworld made him consume a lot of energy, for it was required to meet seize more souls, just or sinful, to recruit and bring them to serve his masters or to make them suffer in eternal torture in the hellish lake of fire and sulfur.

But despite remain a minor demon Legion, Richard had gained a good place in the hierarchy of the infernal pawns, and after all he had been a despicable man in his human life almost a millennium ago. Besides, when he was still alive had been sentenced to belong to the services of hell after making a pact with one of the largest infernal aristocrats in exchange power for always satiate his evil ambitions and after his death become a vassal of darkness.

Although he did not want, that afternoon had been terribly weakened by the blessing that the priest had done to the Martin's flat. Although that holy water and all prayers did not really doing too much damage in him, that did not stop to make him lose energy besides not being able to approach Martin. For that reason it was better to go back to hell to recover a bit and to pay some bills to their masters which also was a big point in his favor. And the fact that while on earth elapse just a few hours in hell instead passed weeks and months. He had also gone with the clear intention of asking for special protection, in exchange for collecting hundreds of new souls for his master.

At night, he could return to Earth with the favor granted by his master, to retake possession of the blond's body that was doomed to belong to him.

………………

After Henry had left the flat of his younger brother, Martin was alone again in his living room. But now everything would be good, evil could not hurt him again, but could not help feeling a terrible cold going through his body. Besides, he could not help remembering those glowing images that had arisen in his mind as fast vortices, images that made him remember the outrage he had experienced in his sleep the night before and had been creating disturbances inside the carriage during his journey back home. That was the reason why all the way he had not talked much with Henry. But he decided it was better to think only of his delusions caused by his recurring weakness or perhaps because of that damn cold never stopped.

He rested a while on the sofa, he thought about all this strange business and instead watched from every detail of the living room, but could not feel any bad vibes or strange event. Undoubtedly the blessing should have worked. Before getting up from his seat he remembered the crucifix made with gold and silver that now wore on his chest. He took it between his fingers for a moment to watch it closely, yet still was not entirely convinced but have accepted and now he should firmly believe it would protect him.

"I think it is better go to bed" said Martin for himself and rose from the couch. He kept feeling the intense cold. He could not help yawning, suddenly felt as tired as if he had not slept in days. Heavily he went to his bedroom, despite being convinced that there could not perceive the evil he really was afraid he could be wrong.

He lit the oil lamp beside his bed on his desk, only to change clothes he was wearing his baggy cotton pajamas. As he changed his clothes fell on the bed, unable even to be able to turn off the lamp. He was really exhausted. The lamp was turned off as soon because it had not much oil and Martin fell into a deep sleep immediately.

And suddenly under his door was entering itself a thick haze of red color that began to pile up right before Martin's bed until kneaded and get an anthropomorphic, dark and translucent shape which only protruded a pair of bright red eyes in the middle of the darkness. The figure finally acquired the full form of the demon Richard laughed gleefully malevolently in an echoing laugh, looking lasciviously at the blond man lying asleep on his bed, vulnerable finally to his carnal desires one more time.

Finally the night had arrived and Richard could satisfy pleasurably his beautiful body still inexperienced and thus steal the valuable energy from his body provoked by the excitement he would give him.

Richard approached him, began to undress him desperately tearing his clothes all at once, soon Martin would be his again. Martin could not wake but almost immediately his body reacted and began to complain, he did even more when Richard began to caress him stronger, fiddling full extent of his now naked body with hiss long and hellish hands heavily, pawing all over Martin’s skin with shameless audacity, feeling again the touch of his warm skin alive with his that was cursed.

 _"Oh no, it's happening again!"_ Martin said dreamily, amid his inconsistent lucidity. He could feel those invasive hands kept caressing his whole body with recklessness, he could feel again the harshness of the cold tongue of the damned creature lick all over his chest, stimulate his nipples and going down to his torso while his long fingers began to be introduced into his entry, he could feel how the fingers of the beast were turning into him while his frozen tongue came to the tip of his penis. Martin could feel like an inevitable erection stood between his legs and how that entity was dilating his entry to prepare and penetrate him, but everything was always done with wildness and Martin was choked with desperate shouts. Martin did not want to give in to it, did not want to be excited by the stimulation he was receiving from the demon, but he just could not help it. His body reacted inescapably to every lewd caress from the demon that was raping him.

The demon Richard continued  masturbating him and dilating his entry, he continued nibbling on each of his nipples roughly, Martin could feel his sharp teeth dig into his skin, it hurt too, it felt as if the demon had full intention to pull them and eat them and then Martin could feel how the fingers of the demon inside him had suddenly been replaced by his long tongue, bifid and thick that made its way to the bottom of his rectum, but this time his tongue was not icy, this time his tongue burned and Martin felt burned inside. The torture tonight never ended and although Martin trying to get used to the invasion he never could do it. Until he could finally feel that the beast had decided to penetrate him with his huge cock hardened in a lewd and thicker erection. Martin could still see amidst the dark scenario that monstrous phallus which he would be penetrated soon, could realize that it was huge, that penis not really looked human and seemed to burn in flames. He could quickly imagine the terrible pain that would cause him, but could not do anything about it, he was under his complete control. He could not move at will, his body just reacted, his back arched for the pleasure of the damn stimulation and could feel that his own member was leaking, and could not stop it. But in the midst of his despair he wanted to see the face of the man who was about to him, because despite the monstrous forms it had, his hands and obscene erection, even in the midst of darkness Martin could feel perfectly the silhouette of a big man, virile, an Adonis that was much bigger than him. He wanted to see the face of that damn body, and his fervent desire to see him eclipsed his willingness to pray that all this cruel torture ended.

"ahhhh" shouted Martin for the pleasure caused, this time his screams were not drowned, he could hear himself perfectly though in truth he could not be completely sure anyone could hear him, maybe he was caught in the middle of his nightmares with no escape, being sodomized by that demon one more time.

Martin suddenly began to feel the invasion of penetration of that monstrous  cock, but contrary to what he expected, the member of the demonic being again feel terribly cold inside him, lunging, reaching the depths of his being. The demon began ramming into him with such a strong brutality that Martin felt how his hip bones began to break. The unfortunate blond screamed in pain to hear the crunch of his own bones, and the beast did not stop. Shockingly, after suffering terrible pain, Martin realized that the member of that demon that penetrated him, jutted under the skin of his stomach. He was horrified to feel how that beast was tearing inside until the skin of his belly exploded in a horrible bloody mass before his eyes. The blond thought this was the end, he could not take it anymore. His instinct made him want to scream with all the remaining strength but again his screams became mute, not even he could hear himself. Then he thought he lost consciousness. But suddenly he reawakened to realize with great surprise that his body was whole, intact and without any pain, but naked on the same bed, wearing only the crucifix made of gold and silver that his brother had given him that afternoon. But this time he was surrounded by a confusing scenario to which he could not to see well enough, a scenario that definitely was not his room, that room was very strange to the perception to anyone, that room caused disturbance and nausea because it seemed to be a room flooded with splotches of coagulated blood, bones and mold, as if it were the scenario where a deranged sadist had perpetrated the most cruel tortures to unfortunate victims of the former inquisition.

Martin was terribly distraught, he could not explain himself what was happening and although his body was intact after having experienced such excruciating pain, he could not feel at ease in any way. Still stuck in that bloody nightmare, he was still the sexual toy of that demonic being that tormented him and it never stopped. Then he began to feel what seemed to be disgusting tentacles surrounding all his naked body, he could feel disgusting how the gelatinous tentacles roamed across his bare skin as suddenly the tentacles began to be introduced by all his visible holes in his body, starting with his deflowered rectum. Martin again felt completely invaded by despair and although he did not wanted, he began to feel again that his member stood erect due to the new stimulation that one of the monstrous tentacles caused him to masturbate him while the tentacle inside his rectum had started to stimulate his most sensitive internal point,

He could feel the enormous pleasure that caused him, imprisoning the exact spot of his prostate. But he could not even scream for it, neither for pleasure nor for despair. He could not scream because his mouth was being invaded by another gelatinous tentacles that filled his throat.

 _"What is all this, my God?"_ he asked himself continually in the midst of his ecstasy that was driving him increasingly insane. And the excitement was such that almost lost the reason, feel such pleasure prevented him from thinking, but at least he was lucid in this nightmarish situation.

Then he could feel the tentacles were retreated, just when he had achieved a violent ejaculation after a liberating orgasm. And the tentacles, amid a red light, were transformed before his eyes into a huge beast without a unknown manner, such a horrible beast that he could have ever imagined, but immediately showed to him his huge erection at the tip trickled some kind of seminal fluid, purulent and strange. The beast came back to him and began to penetrate him with his monstrous penis, Martin again felt he was being torn inside but this time before something bad happened began to feel the viscosity of semen poured out of the beast running through his thighs as the blond was held to beast's back that was filled with thick sharp spikes, that made damage to his fingers as they had contact with them.

The nightmare never ended, Martin was alienated by the huge ecstasy that infernal being however caused him, he hated that despite how awful it was all this, he could not help but feel tremendously excited. And though he had every reason in his mind, he could wonder if the dawn would soon come. Whatever it was he would have to endure the cruel torture, but every second it seemed like an eternity.

When things seemed to be even more terrible suddenly the huge beast was gradually transformed before his eyes again. Martin did not see it immediately because the mixture of pain and pleasure of that demon penetrating him that vile way, made him close his eyes tightly, but he could feel it completely. The beast had transformed back into a man, burly and herculean but the normal size to an average human being. But this still was fucking him, possessing him, fondling every part of his body and nibbling his nipples with frenzy.

When the blond finally opened his eyes he realized that the man had a short dark hair that could now feel between the phalanges of his hands, could feel the strands of his dark hair was silky as any man hair, and could feel the warmth of that human being in contact with his bare and excited skin. The man continued strong penetrating him with lunges, but now all the cruelty was gone. The carnal act seemed to be like any other and now Martin could discover how good it felt to be fucked by that Herculean man, being subdued by him, and then Martin realized that the scenario which was surrounded had changed again, now it was an elegant room however was not of his. The room seemed to be provided with an excessive but antique luxury, the room seemed belong to a king in his castle with long windows covered by fine crimson velvet curtains. Martin could not understand why suddenly everything had become so pleasant and different but he was enjoying it, and finally the man looked up to him to face him. Martin first saw his eyes closer, framing his attractive male face covered by an incipient beard, dark as his hair and as the night that peeked out with the full moon peering out of the long window. The man's eyes were of a beautiful azure that Martin could not avoid being bewitched and unavoidably gave in to the urge to lay his hand on one cheek of the face of the unknown man to touch him, to feel the skin of his face and know that it was real that man who continued fucking him with progressive strokes. Martin was captivated by the face of that gentleman, now he just couldn't consider that man was the same evil entity that had been raping his body every night, maybe now Martin really was lost in his delusions, madness perhaps had full power over him. And suddenly the man approached his face to his to join his lips to his in a passionate kiss that sealed the carnal act in which both reached orgasm spilling their seeds together. They lips parted for a moment to scream with pleasure to feel released from their orgasms but soon Martin returned to find the lips of this mysterious dark Adonis and kiss him back desperately. This was wrong, it was a mortal sin allow to be fucked by an evil entity in such evil circumstances, now he had no forgiveness of God, but the dark-haired Adonis was driving him crazy, the evil entity attracted him in a desperately way that could not be explained.

"You're so beautiful, Martin" whispered the mysterious man with dark hair and Martin felt even more entranced to hear his manly voice for the first time because it was a very masculine and captivating voice, it was the male voice of a man and not a horrible infernal voice of a beast and again Martin desperately sought his lips to kiss him passionately. The meeting of their tongues it was something that Martin had never experienced before with anyone else and he did not want to end the delicious moment. The tongue of the dark-haired felt warm, delicious, it was not the same disgusting and forked tongue that had coldly licked his whole body, this wonderful man could not be that same damned incubus, in any way.

Decided, when they returned to disunite their lips, Martin tried again to admire his manly face. Richard smiled mischievously, exalting even more his attractive masculine bearing, but soon he made turned the small white body of Martin to make him to sit on his lap. The blond obeyed while he made an inevitable lustful expression on his face, and slowly began to sit on the new erection of the Adonis demon. The blond began introducing the erect phallus of his infernal lover inside him slowly to the bottom, it was a wonderful feeling again, uniting them again in copulation. And then Martin began to move, feeling the fingers of Herculean man trying to be introduced inside his entrance even if it already was being invaded by his imposing member. They returned to unleash their unbridled lust, now the only feelings that Martin felt on his body were the great pleasure of the onslaught of the tan demon reaching his deep internal point, felt the way the Herculean man masturbated him with one of his big hands and felt the cold sensation of the metallic crucifix hanging on his neck. And while they were enjoying that delicious dose of sex, Martin saw that right in front of them in the room was a large mirror reflecting the union of their bodies in carnal debauchery and could notice that among the dark hair of his male lover protruded a couple unusual horns, long, red, curled like a ram. He knew then that the sexy dark-haired was the devil himself, but none of that mattered because now he was only willing to enjoy this wonderful dream situation after the terrible nightmares, though that would condemn his soul to hell.

…………………………

Martin awoke in the morning when the sun ray had just begun to peek out the window. Outside could already hear the noise made by typical citizens starting their daily activities that day. Martin tried to smarten up, but suddenly got up from bed with a start as just remembered what had happened the night before in his dreams. On rising he could feel a sharp pain between his thighs and buttocks, and above all he felt a sharp pain in his entrance, but it was not unbearable pain and in fact was much more bearable unlike all previous occasions when he had awakened in the same conditions. He looked at himself in front of the long mirror he had in his room and found his naked body where he could see visibly noticeable long fingers reddened marks on his body, but by touching the marks they did not hurt. He turned to see his torn clothes lying on the floor next to his bed, he could not explain how it was that a strange and supernatural force could cause that. He was filled with fear again. Then he looked at himself in the mirror, he rarely looked himself naked because that was not right, look on his nakedness or try to know it could be an incitement to sexual perversion and it was a sin, but this morning he just could not avoid it, he could not help but focused on his own flaccid and shrunken member because he could not forget that the last night in the midst of his dreams his member had been erected by the stimulation that demonic being had done. He could not believe that sexually that demon continued abusing of him at will, he could not believe that this demon could copulate with his body because he was a corporeal being, a son of God and a good Christian and that dark being should be only bad energy of low resonance. But the physical pain was proof that all these rapes of his body had been real and could not help to be horrified, remembering the horrible ways in which the beast had appeared before him. He could relive each of the horrible scenes and monstrous inhuman forms of the demon. He was horrified by it, he felt dirty, disgusting, nauseous but soon all his ailments were relieved to focus attention on the crucifix made of gold and silver that hung on his neck. He went back to the mirror and touched with his fingers of his hand the symbolic cross while looking at his own reflection and his bewildered face.

Touching that cross reminded him that at the end of all that monster had been became a very attractive man who had possessed him in a wonderful way while his provocative voice often whispered him _“You’re so beautiful, Martin,”_ having wonderful sex in the midst of his ecstasy. Martin felt a growing internal emotion in his chest as he remembered all that had been really wonderful, sublime, unparalleled. He could remember the perfect and strong body of the dark-haired man, he could remember his muscular arms taking his body to then kiss him passionately and he could remember his dark hair like the night among his fingers while the demon attacked inside him pleasurably. But there was something that Martin could not remember. He could not quite remember anything from his face; he could not remember his striking blue eyes and his manly stubble. But he could perfectly remember how they together had reached orgasm, releasing their respective ejaculations; he could even vividly remember the warm feeling of the man releasing his semen inside him. But all that could not avoid filling him with shame, which was sodomy and that was a mortal sin. Martin knew that his soul would be condemned to hell if he did not hurry to confess to a priest but it would fill him with total disgrace declare that he not only had been having carnal encounters with a demonic being but he even had enjoyed it the last time and his spirit almost could not help but rejoice with emotion at the memory.

"This cannot go on! It's not right! I don’t want to become a sodomite, degenerate and sinful!" he claimed himself. Martin was quick to take the shower, he was filled with shame for not being able to forget the wonderful sexual experience that mysterious man had put him through even against his will, but even he struggled to try to forget the nightmare he could not, and he could not remember his face, although it was better.

Perhaps he should again leave Henry in the tailor shop waiting for him without warning, because what he should do now was hastily run to the confessional in the parish.

When he finished bathing the marks made by those infernal hands had eased considerably, they were now almost invisible but sharp pain in his rectum persisted. But like the other times he should not hide the pain afflicted him. He dressed quickly and hurried out of his flat to go to the church. He took a cab pulled by a horse that carried him to the church that however at that time still remained closed.

When he was in front of the parish he thought it was best to wait for to be received by someone. Surely the chief priest had not arrived yet, because it was still very early and were not scheduled Masses that day.

The blond guy stood behind the gate, resigned to having to wait for the priest, but internally desperate because the father come at any time and free up a bit of his distress. The good thing about all this was that since the morning upon waking he had not felt some evil presence around, not a single trace of a rarefied atmosphere or heaviness in his body. He felt, on the contrary, with optimal strongly as in weeks had not felt since this nightmare had begun, but he was quite sure that none of this was only a nightmare simple product of his imagination, because the pain in his rectum and his thighs persisted and he felt terribly ashamed of it, because that was clear signal he had been sodomized by something he did not understand.

Then Martin realized that one small blackboard that was on the facade of the church that day announced that the church would open until noon. Martin felt even more desperate because he had to wait at least four hours to meet the priest.

"I'd better go to the tailor shop and ask permission to my brother to come back here at noon to confession with the priest," he said to himself, still looking irresolute at that announcement behind the gate.

He walked down the sidewalk to the corner to cross the other street. He would not take a taxi, he would walk to the tailor shop and maybe that way he could think about the whole thing that tormented him and that way regret well himself of having enjoyed the pleasure caused by the rape of the evil entity. On the street they were more and more people, some hasty in their own morning activities. Near him an advertiser of a local newspaper gave some news about political affairs of the city, debates of some government officials. Martin listened to him as he passed near, but he simply was not interested, actually he never liked to meddle in worldly and frivolous affairs of men, his life was only dedicated to his own Catholic faith and altruism with others and a demonic being from another world would not strip him of it. He continued on his way without paying much attention to his surroundings because he simply could not stop thinking and remembering all those monstrous experiences and again he could not stop thinking about the unbridled lust of the last night, the strong hands of the dark-haired man rashly exploring all his naked body, his teeth nibbling his nipples until they redden and he himself drowned in loud groans of pleasure to feel penetrated by him.

 _"I must to remove all these evil cursed thoughts from my mind, this should not even be real, and is a terrible, mortal sinful. A man should not know in carnal way another man because it is unnatural, there is no end of conception, sodomy is aberration, and above all a man should not know the carnal sin with someone who belongs to the underworld. I must dispel all this from my memories,"_ he scolded himself in his own thoughts as he continued walking down the cobbled streets. But he could not forget it at all, he only could remember every detail, every feeling, every moan of pleasure, and he returned to vividly relive every single moment, but never could remember the face of that strange, tan man. And that way he continued so focused on his own remembrances that twice he was nearly to be hit by two carriages pulled by two brown horses. But his imprudence did not stop his way and his concern, even if drivers of both taxis claimed him for not pay attention where he walked. Martin only had ignored them, under other circumstances he would never have done because one of his main principles was to repent of his irresponsibility and put others before him. But now he was too concerned.

Suddenly he felt that even if he was walking hurry he could not get home to his brother and then decided to run inevitably colliding with several people that were walking on the sidewalk but in the opposite, which at one time made him trip on with someone that made him stop for a moment and then he looked up where he could hear the conversation of some lords outside of a large establishment. Somehow his attention focused on those gentlemen reunited, which wearing elegantly tuxedos that morning with top hats and fine canes, and as the blond settled a little his coat that had scruffy when he crashed with someone, one of the elegant men turned to see where he was. Martin was at a considerable distance from where the gentlemen were, but he was able to realize that the man who had turned to see where he was, was a gentleman extremely attractive. Martin felt his heart exalted, the man immediately provoked him an immediate attraction, that gentleman was too handsome, debonair, and strangely looked familiar but Martin could not remember where they could have met. He immediately thought that perhaps the elegant gentleman was a usual customer of the tailor shop or perhaps a good Christian who attended the same church to which he was at Mass every Sunday, but soon he dismissed it because he had no time to think about banalities, it was also bad for a future novice like him. The elegant man then focused his gaze on the young nervous blond and Martin blushed helplessly but soon slipped away from the crowd and ran from the place, also because he had to arrive as soon as possible with his brother instead of being carried away by the gallantry of that unknown gentleman.

That English gentleman of elegant demeanor was Richard, the same demon that had possessed him to satisfy his carnal desires. Martin did not know.

…………………………

Martin finally got home with his brother. It had not yet opened the tailor shop but for that morning surely Henry would soon do so. Martin took a little air before knocking on the door of his home to recover after all the turmoil caused by running and by all his concern. Knocked on the door, his brother opened immediately and received him with some surprise, Martin never came too early to the tailor shop, much less when it was not yet open.

"Martin, good morning. What a surprise!" He greeted the older brother on his face denoting his surprise to see him.

"Good morning brother," said the younger, still a bit breathless.

"You seem very exhausted," said Henry.

"Yes, I've been running from some streets behind. But don’t care, is not something I just wanted to arrive here as early as possible because... I want ask you permission to go later to the church," said the younger brother.

"Wow, that's strange. There is not mass or some activities in the church today," said Henry.

"Yes but ... it is time to start my process to enter the seminary," Martin explained.

Henry looked at him with more confusion, everything still seemed too confusing and sudden, but he believed him. Then Martin continued.

"Well, it would be better start now with our job, we have some suits to finish," said the younger and after that together opened the tailor shop like every morning.

…………………………

By noon Henry gave permission to his younger brother to go to church. Martin had not told him that his real intention was to go and tell the priest, under secrecy of confession, about the incubus that had been stalking and raping him. Henry did not suspect anything bad, besides Martin looked considerably improved physically and even Henry could almost swear that morning Martin's face seemed to have an undeniable expression of satisfaction. Although it was unusual in his younger brother, that was much better than see him gaunt and weak from illness.

Martin was taken to the church shortly after noon led by a taxi. For his fortune when he arrived he could find the gate of the church open, giving way to any parishioner who wished to enter. When Martin entered the main courtyard he could be found immediately a novice, assistant of the priest, who told him that the priest could receive him. When Martin entered the church immediately found the priest and greeted him respectfully and solemn. Then he told him that his desire was to confess.

Both went inside the church. Martin followed the priest, walking along the corridor that connected the altar, walking between the central separation of the seats. Being inside the sacred temple Martin could feel an imminent peace that since a few weeks ago was unable to feel in his own environment, because within the church that evil force that disturbed him could not keep doing it, that evil demon could not even approach him in the blessed enclosure. Martin was relieved physically, in that place of recurring prayers he did not feel stripped of his vital energy, but his mind was remembering all those monstrous nightmares where he had been the victim every night and he had to tell the priest as soon as possible, he must resist his shame.

"Oh wait son, I think today I put my cassock in the other drawer. Can you wait here? I will not take so long," the father said with calm voice and serene gaze directed toward the young blond.

"Okay, no problem, I'll wait here," Martin said in response, but the fact was that internally the fear again invaded him hopelessly and he did not know why, because it was supposed to being inside a place so blessed as the church he should feel completely safe from all evil that tried to stalk him.

"I will not take long, please wait" he said again the priest and then walked to another corridor leading to his office near one of the confessionals.

Meanwhile, irresolute Martin just watched as the old man walked the corridor until eventually lose sight of him. Then Martin sat on one of the nearby benches in the first row right in front of the altar.

"This simply cannot be, my Lord," he whispered the blond talking to the altar where images of saints and virgins rose glorious illuminated by sunlight coming through the large windows.

Martin tried to focus his attention on the beauty of the art of stained glass and sculptures of saints, but he could not calm at all. His joined hands restlessly moved while his legs also did, because even he tried avoid it and though at the moment he was within the sacred temple he could not help thinking that outside the danger of that supernatural force unknown would haunt him in any time, he knew it, whatever it was, it would be waiting for him to return to haunt him once he had first set foot outside the ground of the church. And he did not want have to face that demon anymore.

"Calm, I must calm down. This must end, whatever it is. This cannot keep happening my Lord, please protect me of this" implored the young blond with prayers, he should be a future novice, he should try to exalt his faith to confront the evil entity.

The priest had already taken ten minutes to come back and for Martin it seemed almost an eternity despite feeling protected in that place, because he needed to ask for his help sooner, he really needed to talk to him about what had been raping every night and had to do that already or he knew he could lose the will to tell if he let go too long. He was cornered in his own uncertainty.

Some few minutes later the old priest finally returned and ushered Martin to the confessional. After saying the words that would start to confession, kneeling Martin was determined to talk about this.

"I must talk to you about this father, I cannot postpone his anymore," he whispered the young blond with both united and clasped hands.

"Tell me please son, don’t be afraid," said the priest willing to listen him carefully.

Martin hesitated before beginning his story, and at that very moment his mind became like a burst of sinful images of the delicious unleashed lust he had with that being of hell the night before and he could not help remembering all that, even if it was momentarily which suddenly provoked him an unexpected reaction in his crotch. His cock had hardened suddenly, the zipper of his pants began to imprison it, but he could not break free of it and much less in that sacred place at the right time when he was about to beg for divine indulgence. Surely this was another of the provocations of evil to do sin.

"What? You've been silent too long, son" he said the father confused. Martin struggled to control the uncomfortable situation increasingly imprisoning inside his pants. He must find a quick exit, but his mind was betraying him, suddenly no longer felt full of all that will that had brought him here, suddenly felt to confess something so absurd as to be harassed by an incubus had no real importance. Perhaps the confession to an old priest would not help him at all to get away his soul from the clutches of the beast, maybe confess to an old priest as he, only would make him remember that he was sinning mortally to recreate again and again in his mind every sexual encounter with the evil entity. Then he gave up.

"Oh no father, it's just ... I'm shocked. The truth is I feel too vulnerable to worldly pleasures and actually I do not want to end up falling into sin. That's why I decided to enter the seminary as soon as possible," said the blond brief, serene and tremulous.

Martin decided not to reveal anything about the infernal rapes in his confession. He would fight against the evil entity alone, rather than fill of ashamed to say that he actually enjoyed and that his mind gradually incited him to repeat it. But he still tried to refuse to himself that he wanted to have another wonderful erotic encounter with that dark-haired man as the night before.

After the confession, the father gave him his penance in a series of prayers and gave him the blessing with the sign of the cross.

Then he accompanied the young to start the process of novice. From that day Martin would begin the paperwork to start his real training in the priesthood.

…………………………

In the afternoon, Martin was back working in the family tailor shop with his brother. He had told him that he had finally made his registration to begin his priestly formation and should move as quickly as possible to the monastery. Henry was happy to hear him say that although at the same time he felt sad because Martin had to retire from his work in family tailor shop in which he had been accompanying him for years. But all that would prosper, because they always asked for God's blessing. Henry wished him the best.

And that would be his last day to work in the family business; Martin tried to play his last job with utmost care. It was really comforting to him than just that day they had finished make some suits and above all he had just finished the last details of that very elegant suit that had been admiring the day before. He still had been wondering who could be the gentleman that had commissioned it, and wondered if the suit could look as well as now looked on the mannequin. But he could not stop to admire it too much, because that day was indicated that the gentleman would pick it up.

"Martin, the gentleman who commissioned us the bluish black suit has come for pick it up. Can you bring it, please?" Henry said just when Martin had been admiring the elegant suit.

Martin obeyed his request and quickly put the suit in a box, the young blond always had the ability to pack very well every elegant suit. Martin took the box carefully and carried it to the sideboard and the cash register where the elegant gentleman who had commissioned was expecting.

"Here it is," said the young blond approaching with box in hand. And then looking up he saw the elegant gentleman waiting, he was a very attractive man, with the entire fine English demeanor and with top hat. It was the same man he had seen that morning, it was Richard who looked at him with his piercing provocative look. Martin was amazed, enthralled, and entranced. But he could not remember in the depths of his subconscious that elegant manly man was the damned incubus that raped him.

…………………….

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I updated this fic after an eternity xD  
> I hope you liked it even a little, I promise I'll try to update much sooner, but I have to say that if I delay so much it is because I have many fics to update x3  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this sinister and creepy history. And I thank you very much for all your comments and kudos owo  
> I apologize if I made mistakes, I really do! ;w;


	3. Sexual nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin Baggins is a righteous man dedicated to the good principles instilled in his Christian faith who wishes to enter the seminary to devote his life to the church. He never imagined that one night he would begin to be stalked by a terrible being from another world. After enjoying a wonderful sexual experience with the cursed incubus, the young blond man will fear for the condemnation of his soul. Despite entering the monastery at last, Martin cannot forget the mysterious dark haired man who possesses him every night in his nightmares.

                                                                     

 

**Chapter 3—Sexual nightmare**

...........................

"Oh, thank you very much, young man," said that handsome, elegant dark-haired man with mysterious blue eyes, thanking the blond young Martin as he handed the splendid packaged suit in hand.

And even though it had been only a brief moment, Martin had been immersed in his deep gaze in which he had immediately felt strangely trapped.

"No thank you, it's a pleasure, sir," said the blond, timorous replying.

The graceful gentleman smiled gently at him, and settled the box with the suit in his arms as he made a small bow of respect. And even if Martin did not admit it, he could not leave his rapture internally.

"Ah, Martin, this distinguished gentleman is Lord Richard Porter, distinguished member of the House of Lords of London," Henry said, smiling respectfully at the gentleman.

Martin could barely get out of his estrangement, the handsome man standing right in front of him was too attractive and certainly he was the same man he'd seen that morning. Something in his mind told him that he had met him before.

And before Martin noticed, the handsome gentleman extended his hand to the blond to greet him.

"Pleased to meet you," the dark haired man said.

Martin responded with some awkwardness and hurried to shake hands with him.

"Ah, the pleasure is mine, as I said before, sir," said the blond as their hands tightened for the first time, and in doing so, Lord Richard smiled more emphatically.

"I am very happy to finally meet Mr. Henry's younger brother," Lord Richard said softly.

Martin could not help blushing a little at his comment, and because his perfect smile was undoubtedly seductive.

"I had told him a little bit about you, Martin. Lord Richard has become a very assiduous customer in the last few weeks," explained Henry sensibly.

"Ah, I see, I do not know what to say, it's just that I'm delighted that a distinguished gentleman like you has decided to choose to be a client of a simple tailoring like ours, Sir" said the blond humbly.

 The elegant gentleman smiled back at the blond with his trademark elegant charm.

"Oh, well, it does not take a place to be ostentatious to make suits of excellent quality, just like your tailoring.To tell the truth, from the first moment I saw this tailoring and I noticed its costumes on the dresser, I was amazed with the work you do, and I was able to check it as soon as I got the first suit. From then on I have been eager to buy a new one every special occasion, just like now," commented the elegant Mr. Richard.

And hearing him speak in that deep, manly voice, Martin felt his rapture increased much more. It was the first time he'd heard him speak so much, and it was the first time he'd heard such a captivating voice. And although he was enjoying it, he knew it was not good to fall into such a frivolous pleasure as that, it could be something sinful.

"Well...I am very glad that you have discovered our work and that it gives you great satisfaction, sir" said the sensible blond.

"And have no doubt that I will continue to get my suits here, young Martin," said the dark-haired man with seductive intonation, and his smile towards the blond turned languid again. Martin felt a strange pleasant sensation in his stomach, like the flutter of a thousand butterflies inside. He suddenly felt like a high school kid.

"Ah, well do not worry, I'm sure my brother and his new assistants will continue to do an excellent job," said the blond, avoiding this time the look a little.

At that moment, Richard's face became incredulous.

"what do you mean?" Lord Richard questioned a little confused.

"Well, I must tell you that today is the last day of my brother Martin's work here in the tailor's shop. He will move to the monastery tomorrow to begin his formation to the priesthood," Henry explained.

Although the demon Richard knew well that Martin had the desire to enter the seminary, he had not guessed until that moment that his cloister would begin so soon. Now that he had finally materialized in human form against Martin just as he was marching towards the monastery, it was no advantage to him. He could not come in to stalk him in a sacred place like that so easily.

"Oh, I did not know, but ...I'm glad to know that he's willing to follow his vocation ..." Lord Richard said, not losing the elegance of his words despite his surprise.

Martin felt a slight blush again. Everything about him disturbed him and attracted him greatly, in a way that he simply could not explain himself and feared he could not control in front of those present.

"Yes, that's exactly why I cannot continue to postpone this and although I really love the work here in tailoring, I'm sorry that I cannot continue to work here with my brother. But as I said before, I'm sure everything will go well and our tailoring will be able to continue to please you with pleasure in the making of his costumes, sir," said the blond.

At that moment Lord Richard moved a little closer to him, taking a couple of steps forward, still posing his seductive gaze on him.

"Well, I do not want to talk, I want everything to go very well in your formation as a priest, young Martin." If your vocation is that then you should follow it, it's really admirable, since for most men celibacy is not easy maintain" commented the dark-haired, seductive but slightly biting. To Martin even his satirical words seemed tempting. He thought that surely Lord Richard must be a dissolute man.

Besides, Martin felt that he could not shake that mischievous look from hers.

"Of course! But there is also a minority, in which I have the audacity to include myself, where we are not interested or seduced by worldly pleasures," replied the blond, sharp but fearful.

But Lord Richard was not willing to end the conversation there, because talking to his best victim at last and provoking him in that way amused him greatly. Lord Richard smiled again with a grin on his side. Internally he laughed with irony.

"Do not you really care about worldly pleasures?" Inquired the elegant man with a provocative voice, staring at him. And at that moment Martin had the momentary realization that when he said that, the elegant man had licked his lips with a strange tongue that was not human. But soon that fleeting illusion disappeared, and Martin considered that it had only been one more product of his imagination.

"I am a righteous man, I want to be instructed to serve God and the church and I cannot fall into such banal provocations," the blond replied firmly.

Richard laughed internally again with sagacity. Every time the blond insisted on keeping himself chaste it made him smell a lot more delicious. At that moment, maybe if it had not been because Henry was standing next to them, that demon would have thrown himself on the blond to take him in his arms and make him his own, right there in the midst of all those fine costumes.

"I do not want you to think I'm a fool, young Martin," the elegant Lord excused himself with respectful reverence, then returned to take the box with the new suit in his hands, intending to leave the room and the place.

"Do not worry" replied the blond with a low voice.

"Thank you very much for having the suit in time, Mr. Henry. I'll be returning to your shop soon. I hope you have a very good night," said Lord Richard, extending his gloved hand back to Henry to bid farewell for that night. Then he turned back to the young Martin to do the same, although internally the emotion that caused him was totally different.

"Young Martin, it was a great pleasure to meet you," said the elegant dark-haired man as Martin answered and shook his hand again with his, which was covered with a fine white silk glove. However, even if Martin did not admit it, the contact felt cold. And then, at that moment, having the look of Lord Richard so close to him, he could find himself once more with the nearness of his blue eyes that were inescapably amazing.

"I hope the suit gives you full satisfaction," said the blond succinctly but trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Oh, thank you, and I hope that soon when you attend Sunday Mass, I may have the honor of hearing you officiate it for yourself. Do not doubt that I will be there then," said the dark-haired man smiling and then turned to leave the place. Outside, an elegant black carriage was waiting for him on the street, which was pulled by a pair of beautiful black horses.

"What a strange man," said the young Martin, when at last the carriage was gone.

"Haha, well, yes you're right, Lord Richard is a very distinguished man and a very attractive man, which is not usual to have in our tailoring. I'm sure that's what made you so impressed. I don't think he is not more than an ordinary man like anybody, "said Henry.

"Well, anyway, I do not think I'll have to meet him again because I'm going to the monastery tomorrow," said the blond, more serious.

"You sound like you do not want to see him again. Has that man really impressed you?" Henry asked confused.

"No, it's not that, it was a simple comment" said the young man trying to settle the situation. He did not want to give any indication that the presence of this strange gentleman really worried him greatly.

And then the blond went to his house to start packing his things.

…………………….

Upon arriving at his flat, the great terror returned to invade him, although until that moment he had never experienced any strange supernatural sensation. However, he could not forget everything he had experienced in the last few days, he could not forget one of the terrible hallucinations that disturbed him in his dreams while his body was sexually abused by some unknown entity. Martin had come to the conclusion that what raped his body was something that actually existed, at least in another dimension, and it was not just something created by his imagination, and he knew that it must be an entity of darkness, but he knew that it should not continue to fight alone. To his fortune, that would be the last night that would spend in his infamous dwelling in solitude. The next day all torment full of depravity would end and he would surrender his life to God. His soul would be saved from damnation.

He dressed in his pajamas to sleep when he finished packing his suitcases. The furniture would remain there, Henry would take care of renting the house while he stayed in the monastery, which was considered to be extended for several years.

And when he was finally lying on the bed, almost as soon as he covered himself with the blankets, Martin felt himself immersed in a deep sleep. He had not been able to realize if he had been able to turn off the lamp that was on the desk, when his conscience was lost in his dreams. And even though he was no longer able to control what his mind was beginning to create at that moment, he could immediately feel fear, because he knew what was about to happen next.

"Oh, no ... I cannot even get out of this nightmare tonight!" he said the terrified blond to himself inside his dream while everything around him seemed dark. Although he did not want to, his feet forced him to walk suddenly on a strange path, and under his feet after each step could only hear the sound of dry leaves crunching. He knew that he was walking in a thick forest, whose only source of light was the splendid full moon that was seen among the dry branches of the tall trees and could also hear the sound of nocturnal fauna and could also feel the cold breeze bumping into the skin on his face. He knew at that moment that despite the environment, he was dressing elegantly, in an unusual way as he only used to dress even in important ceremonies. He noticed that he had never before seen himself dressed in such gallantry and for a moment wondered how he could see himself in front of the mirror dressed in that way. And his feet did not stop, continuing thus walking to a great house that suddenly found itself in the thick forest.

From the front, Martin could see that the Gothic-looking house had a huge black and sinister fence in the shadows of the night, and some of the windows were illuminated inside the house. He felt his fear increase and he could not explain anything what was happening, but his feet did not stop until finally he was right on the main steps of the sinister house that led him to the threshold.

When he got there, he opened the huge door, its hinges creaking as he opened, sounding so loud that they had certainly not been oiled for a long time.

Martin was still perplexed by what was happening around him, by the outlook, by his noble etiquette, and by the house he was now entering without knowing the reason. And being in the interior he was greeted by a sombre butler, gaunt and emaciated in appearance. Martin noticed that his hands were so thin and long that they seemed to be the mummified hands of some dead man, and after that he simply did not want to lift his face towards him so as not to meet his inhuman face.

And while he was still in the grip of his unfounded fear, suddenly a grave male voice called from the end of the hall, sounding echo in his voice, no doubt because the site was very wide.

"Young Martin, it is a great pleasure to receive you here in my abode," said the male voice. Martin turned quickly to him to see him. Although the lighting of the place was not very good there, he could see that the silhouette of the man was extremely familiar. In addition to hearing his voice was undoubted to know who it was.

 However, despite that, Martin felt petrified. Why would Lord Richard have to be in his strange dreams?

"Ah ...I ..." muttered the timid blond.

At that moment the elegant man who was receiving him turned and approached him. And by having it close enough, his face could be well lit by the light of the candelabrum and Martin made sure that he actually locked himself as Lord Richard.

"Do not worry, you are totally welcome in my house" commented the elegant and attractive dark-haired man. At that moment he was so close to Martin that the blond could almost feel his breath in spite of the considerable difference in height, and when tried to avoid the look his eyes could not help but lay on his chest that was at the level of his eyes, a chest that looked so firm and masculine even though it was covered by a sophisticated and fine tie.

And at that moment, Martin could feel the elegant dark-haired man lay his hand on his back and stroked it a little as he smiled mischievously.

"Ah, the truth is...I do not know what's going on, I do not know what exactly I'm doing here.And... I really do not know what's going on," he whispered softly the blond, looking away, trying to step back and get away from the uncomfortable moment.

But just before he could try, the elegant Richard stopped him and stroked his back gently, and to the blond's surprise, Lord Richard took his hand in his own and held his to his face to kiss his with reverence.

"Please, I invite you to drink something in my humble abode, young Martin," said Lord Richard, after kissing his hand gently, raising a seductive look at him.

Martin was mostly intimidated and unconsciously nodded his invitation.

Soon they walked to the dismal living room and as they advanced along the corridor, Martin could feel the elegant Lord Richard around his waist boldly, and Martin could do nothing to stop it, it was as if his body did not react to what his mind ordered

Though everything seemed too real, Martin knew it was a dream, and he wished it would soon be over. He could not help but feel fear, the only thing that comforted him was that despite the lugubrious aspect of everything around him, it was not a terrible nightmare like all those he had experienced in the last days.

In a moment, Martin found himself seated in the elegant, old sitting room right next to the elegant Lord Richard, who wore an opulent fashion of at least a century ago. At that moment, Martin noticed that the clothes he was wearing were also probably as old as that.

"I hope you like this wine, it's made of a very good harvest," said Lord Richard as he seductively raised his glass in front of him.

Martin could not explain why he had agreed to take that glass of wine with him. But now he was doing it, and enjoying it.

Suddenly he was immersed in a pleasant conversation with the elegant Richard, although he could not be fully aware of what the conversation was about, it was as if the time around him had an abnormal course or as if he were submerged in a Kind of effect of some drug. But he was enjoying everything, because everything in the Lord Richard seduced him, everything in him captivated him, from his fine bearing and soft smile to the way he wiggled the glass of wine on his fingers.

"You are very interesting, Lord...Richard," the blond said, strangely realizing that he was suffering some effects from the hallucinations. It was all part of his dream, after all.

And as Lord Richard smiled at him seductively, he suddenly drew closer to him and gently took the wine from his hand. Martin did not resist, and he allowed himself to be carried away by his pleasant closeness until suddenly he felt the lips of the handsome Lord standing on his own, who gradually began to kiss him with a fury.

Martin did not know what was happening, but he could immediately realize that he was experiencing the same feeling he had the night before, and the night before that, he was actually experiencing the same pleasant feeling he had been experiencing each night and could not stop him, nor did he want it because every kiss of this man made him feel drunk with pleasure.

Soon he felt the tongue of the dark-haired man feel frozen as he touched his in the midst of that sinful kiss. Martin knew that none of it was right, he could not believe he was enjoying something so vile, something as immoral as the sodomy offered by an infernal being in a depraved uncomfortable situation was something that was condemning his soul to hell more and more , Especially since he himself was about to give his life to the priesthood. But he simply could not stop, in the middle of his confused mind there was a duality that struggled to balance for the better. On the one hand he wanted to stop such depravity, on the other he wanted to continue until the end and to experience the same ecstasy that the demon had made him feel like no other man had ever done.

In that way, Martin allowed the elegant Lord Richard to continue to take hold of his mouth in that frantic libidinal and homosexual kiss, while pleasantly feeling the shelter of his arms surrounding his body and his reckless hands beginning to caress obscenely under his elegant clothes, palpating his excited skin, until the heat of ecstasy hardened his member into an inevitable erection. And when Martin realized, his body was already under the tan Adonis, on a huge bed covered with silk sheets.

He could not believe that it was happening again, he was being sodomized by the same male demon who had so much enjoyed his body at pleasure causing torture and suffering in the last weeks, or maybe had been months, had lost count, but had not forgotten Not one of those nights of carnal surrender. But now the whole context was different, this time the delicious sex was not filling him with torment, the demon was not torturing him with horrid hallucinations or monstrous tortures. This time, the demon adonis was possessing him in his total human form, and though Martin could feel a chill sensation every time his enormous upright manhood entered him, he could also feel perfectly that the body of the seductive dark-haired man felt truly like the body of any human.

"Aahhhh..." the blond moaned with delight as he felt the onslaught of the demon Richard as he penetrated inside him  with debauchery, and Martin arched his back with each attack that penetrated to the depths of his being.

But Martin still could not explain what was happening. Despite the great pleasure, he wished that everything would end soon.

"You are mine, Martin, and you will remain mine for eternity..." Richard said between groans as he continued to pounce inside him and while his hands, now showing long claws, obscenely stroked the whole body of the blond who shuddered to experience so much pleasure "I will chase you wherever you go, in the light of day and in the darkness of the night, during your dreams.You will be mine forever, and every night I will take your body to pleasure.I know how much you enjoy it, you cannot avoid it, You do not want to stop feeling it," continued the monster and whimpered inside him.

Richard had not lost his human form at any time, he was still a vigorous Herculean adonis as he subjected the blond to his whim on that enormous bed, but at a moment when Martin felt he was about to reach climax he could see that on the head of the demon with dark hair suddenly protruded a pair of ram's horns. And as Richard attacked with more frenzy inside him, Martin could see his gleaming eyes in the dim darkness of the room.

When the seed of both was released, by a strange impulse, Martin embraced him, and he discovered how pleasant it was also to cling to his strong back in that way, and how pleasant it was to feel the male hands of the evil being embrace him by the waist while his mouths were kissing again in despair.

Martin felt that he had finally yielded to the devil's sinful desires, and that this made him his lover, as he had been every night.

He knew that was very bad. His disturbed mind refused to accept it, but his body replied otherwise. And so they continued to enjoy another dose of unbridled sex for the rest of the night.

"Ahhh, Richard..." shouted the blond of pleasure clinging to the silk sheets as he felt the icy invasion of his monstrous member, penetrating him into different positions.

Until morning came, the sun was about to come out and the eccentric and delicious sex dream ended.

………………………

Martin woke up shortly before dawn began. Outside the sky was still dark, but it could be heard as several people had begun to perform their daily activities in the street.

As he tried to sit up, Martin realized that this morning he was experiencing the same throbbing pain in his ass, and he could tell that his clothes were stained with his own semen. He knew that having such reactions was not a good thing at all, and it was much worse after being caused by such a depraved wet dream in which he had involved the elegant Lord Richard who had gone to pick up a costume in his family tailoring.

Until that moment, Martin could not remember those horns he had seen in the demon Richard's head while he possessed him, nor did he remember his exact words when he said he would be his for eternity. But he could remember all the rest of the dream, and above all he could remember in detail all the delicious sex they had had together.

Martin knew that his madness was beyond the limits, he felt very dirty to think that his mind had created such a fantasy with such a distinguished gentleman that although it had impacted him with his attraction, he had met just the previous afternoon.

The blond was so shocked by it that he had almost forgotten that in the midst of his dream he had corroborated that the handsome Lord Richard was the very demon who had outraged him for many nights. He also thought that all this was only part of his imagination.

He ran quickly to take a shower, to cleanse his body and his dishonor, and under the running water of the watering can noticed that the marks of demonic hands, long and with enormous claws, had reappeared all over his body. He was feeling more and more disturbanced. But in his mind he could scarcely take away the image of the handsome, strong man who had possessed him in dreams like that, just as he could not help thinking that it was the same handsome and distinguished Lord Richard.

"This is not right, sodomy is not right!" He reproached himself again and again. There was no doubt that he had to leave that cursed house as soon as possible and straighten his way to good.

When he had everything ready, he took his luggage and took him to the carriage that would take him to the monastery. Before leaving, the young blond stopped for a moment to look at his now ancient dwelling for the last time, where he would not return in a long time. He did not think to step back into that house in a long time or have to be sodomized again by that evil entity.

Finally the carriage made its way to the monastery, just as Martin had told the driver. And as they passed the path, nostalgia invaded him and made him reflect.

"Perhaps...the damn evil being has made me imagine Mr. Richard. I cannot find any further explanation," said the blond to himself, trying to justify his lusty dreams.

The carriage continued on its way until at last, after half an hour of travel, they finally reached the monastery.

Martin descended from the carriage and was helped by the footman to take his luggage to the interior of the building where the rooms of the novices were. The priest named Anthony, rector and monastery manager, greeted him with kindness and indicated his room, which was almost at the bottom of the others. Martin did every one of his directions respectfully, really being in that place made him feel very calm and knew that although he now had to live much more modestly than he had always done, this was the best and he had to continue on his way to his formation to the priesthood.

"Anything you need, you know where to find me, son," the father said, "please take the time you need to get in. When you're done, you can come with me and I'll tell you the itineraries, dinner time, masses and classes of course," said the priest.

Martin smiled gently.

"All right, sir," the blond replied, and after that he got into what would be his new room from now on. Being inside and closing the door, Martin looked closely inside. He realized that all the furniture there was really very simple, something other than the ones he had acquired to furnish his flat, and that in a way made him feel guilty, because he knew that all that time despite having always been a good Christian devotee had enjoyed living with certain banal luxuries. The new bed where he would sleep from now was made of a very simple wood, nothing compared to his that was made with excellent craftsmanship and fine wood and of course nothing compared to the huge and luxurious bed that had appeared in his dreams the night before, the same one in which he had given himself to the carnal madness of that handsome, herculean, dark-haired man.

"Ah...I should not remember such sinful dreams!! Much less in a place like this!" he reproached himself trying to clear that lucid dream from his mind. And although he struggled not to think about it, he almost failed to achieve it, and on the contrary, the sexual dream was represented again vividly in his mind again and again, to such a degree that at that moment he was almost about to cause him a shameful erection trapped under his zipper.

But finally the blond managed to get rid of it when outside heard the voices of some novices walking down the aisles. Despite being a place where silence was paramount, he knew that the walls of the rooms were also very thin and that would prevent him from having complete privacy. But that was better, so he could not fall back into the sin of lust and give in to the temptation to commit something he had always refused to do despite the great need manifested, that was masturbate himself.

After recovering a bit of strength, the blond finished unpacking his belongings. To tell the truth, he had decided not to bring too many things with him, in fact many of his things had decided to donate them to charity. He had to live a much more modest way, far from worldly frivolities, and that included clothing and personal belongings. In any case he knew that from now on he would be forced to wear the same brown habit which all novices wore equally and could not leave the monastery except for very few occasions.

When the young blond finished putting order in his new room, he left the room and walked down the hall. He looked around the place to see if he could run into any of his new companions, but he did not. He supposed that at that time they all had begun to do their simultaneous activities, after all in addition to his formation in the priesthood in the seminary all the novices had to fulfill certain daily obligations within the monastery. He was really excited to do some of these activities, surely in that place besides studying theology extensively, could also learn good trades like goldsmithing, making bread or gardening.

Martin had forgotten for a moment the evil and the guilt that tormented him, he was greatly excited and so he decided to go down to the first floor where he could meet Father Anthony that would indicate him the itinerary.

At that moment a smile of animosity could not fade into his face, something that had never been too characteristic of a boy as serious and timid as he. But the beginning of his new life excited him greatly.

"oh I'm sorry!" the blond excused himself when he accidentally tripped over a clergyman who was walking a little hurriedly down the main hall on the first floor.

"No problem, son," said the priest, who wore a cassock over his pearly habit. "I think I was the distracted one after all," the man said, looking up at the young novice.

"Ah, let me help you!" said the blond trying to pick up a book that had fallen from the priest's hands when they stumbled.

Martin handed it back to him, and then looked up at him. This was the first time the eyes of both men had been met, and Martin discovered that in the pale blue eyes of the cleric was a pious serenity.

 "Thank you, boy, you're new here, is this your first day?" said the priest, smiling softly at him. Martin felt a little flushed and realized that the clergyman was quite young, perhaps only a few years older than he.

"Yes, I just got here and settled in. I think I'll start with my instruction tomorrow," explained the young blond.

"Well, welcome! I am Father Benedict, the spiritual guide of this monastery, so we will be continually looking at us through these corridors," said the priest at last, and extended his hand to the young blond to shake it with his own.

"Oh, great, I'm very glad to meet you, Father," said the fair-haired boy, and immediately felt curious to inquire about him, a priest so young. "Ah, and excuse my great audacity. I supose that not too long ago you became a priest! You're so young!," said the blond without restraint.

Father Benedict smiled with more intent, almost about to laugh, he could see that the new novice was an enthusiastic boy and could not help remembering himself starting the seminar a few years ago.

"Well, thank you very much for the compliment. Although I must say that I may not be so young, I am in my thirties and a few years ago I trained in the priesthood, although in truth I started very young. I devoted my time to this vocation, but it was not long since I came back from a strenuous course in Rome at the Vatican, " the clergyman explained modestly, though speaking of his achievements made him feel a certain shame because he feared to sound presumptuous, especially with a new guy like the blond Martin.

But Martin kept looking and listening to him with great interest.

"That sounds great! Acquiring knowledge in Rome should be a privilege and an honor," said the blond.

"Yes, in fact I was because I wanted to specialize in something that not many priests are willing to do these days," said the priest, whose dark hair was well combed back.

"Something they are not willing to do? What thing could it be?" inquired the blond curious to know.

"Exorcism, demonology, and how to free the children of God from those evil beings," the cleric said at last, this time with a more serious intonation in his words.

And hearing him say it all, young Martin's enthusiastic smile faded a little. Internally he felt imprisoned by a strange feeling of consternation but at the same time made him feel a strange relief, a kind of hope that perhaps he had to resort to something like that to get rid of the incubus demon that so tormented him.

"Is something wrong, son?" he asked the priest concerned about the sudden seriousness of the young novice.

"Ah, no, nothing, it's just...I've really been very impressed," the blond said in a low, timid look.

"Your countenance really changed from one moment to another," said Father Benedict.

"It's nothing, I assure you," said the blond. "Well, I'm sorry to leave, but I have to go, Father Anthony is waiting for me," he finished saying, and then he walked back down the hall to the main father's office, as he had indicated.

Martin walked briskly along the length of the corridor to the right place. Even if he did not admit it, at that moment he felt terribly embarrassed to think of doing an exorcism would be a way to free him from the incubus that raped him every night, but a part of his mind was clamoring that certainly that was not something that he really wanted. And he felt condemned to sin for that. But he would not tell it to anyone.

……………………..

That way Martin began his training as a priest. Father Anthony had given him the directions, the rules of the place and the itinerary, and Martin had been introduced to his new fellow novices that very evening at dinner. It was the first time that Martin felt fully in company, perhaps because despite the fact that in the place was kept respectful silence, he was surrounded by many more people than he was accustomed to be, among which in addition to his colleagues in priestly formation were the cooks, the priests instructors, the gardener, and an extensive etcetera. Martin was unaccustomed to it, he had always been alone in the company of his older brother and the brief visits of his clients to the family tailoring. All this was very good for him, but he could not help but feel suddenly overcome with nostalgia. While he tasted the modest dinner they had served him, he wondered if everything in the tailoring shop had been well that day, it was the first day he did not work there next to his brother and also wondered if for some reason that elegant Lord Richard had decided to go back to the tailoring that afternoon. But remembering Lord Richard's gallantry and the lustful dreams he had had with him, he was filled with shame again. He thought that perhaps it was time to return to urge for penance.

During that evening, young Martin was able to meet many of his new companions during and after dinner, which had been modest though it had been truly delicious. He could see that the novices were very calm boys, it could be felt in anyone's vocation and that made him feel for the first time empathy with someone who thought and wanted to have the same thing as him, a service to the church and to the neighbors.

But time ran and night fell, the moment of the day I feared most. Although the atmosphere could breathe peace, Martin could not help but feel afraid that bedtime would come, especially because although he had always had the habit of sleeping very early it seemed that in the monastery they had to go to bed even earlier. Martin truly wanted to have faith that at last nothing bad would happen that night, he did not want to feel panic; much less he wanted to be prey to that man-like beast, raping his body, making him experience a thousand sensations of carnal pleasure, penetrating him to the bottom of his being while causing him a splendid masturbation. He could not help but remember it all vividly and he could not stop his body from reacting every time he did. Every time he felt all those pleasant moments in his mind, Martin felt the same pressure in his zipper, and also the way his nipples hardened under his shirt. But he was always willing enough to avoid releasing those sinful sensations in the bathroom.

At last Martin was inside his bedroom again, he would spend his first night there. The feeling of being there was totally different from what he had felt in his own bedroom in his flat where he felt the wickedness scattered in the air. Before go to bed, the young blond man prayed his prayers. In this new and simple bedroom he could feel a great tranquility, but he still feared that as soon as he lay on the bed he was again immersed in a deep sleep that would lead him to the nightmare.

He discovered that it was not so, as soon as he covered himself with the blankets for the first time in a long time he did not feel the enormous heaviness in his eyes that forced him every night to close them and lose consciousness immediately. This time he was able to close his eyes with tranquility and nothing bad happened and slowly he got the dream back to normal. When his mind was filled with dreams, he did not experience any supernatural aspect. His mind did not create sinister, confused, lugubrious images nor the demonic presence of any man sexually assaulting him. Yet in his dreams he could not help but appear what he himself unconsciously wanted to see, Lord Richard was again present in his dreams.

"Pleasure to meet you again, young Martin," said the elegant Lord as he kissed his hand with chivalry.

Martin was greatly moved by the dream situation, and responded to his act of chivalry.

"It's always a pleasure to see you again, sir," the blond muttered in response.

So in his dreams, Martin and Lord Richard engaged in a pleasant talk that the blond could not remember the next morning. Nor did he remember that something strange or grotesque had happened to him, nor did he remember that another sexual encounter had been unleashed, but he could remember his lips kissing his.

It had been a strangely pleasurable, almost romantic dream. In the morning there was no trace of violence in his body, not a mark, not a scratch. Martin was embarrassed that he had even become accustomed to it, to see this male entity had become normal in his life but tonight at last had not happened in the form of a nightmare.

"Thank God, to keep this evil entity away from me!" said the blond, who was lying in front of his bed after awakening. Though inside he could not help feeling worried that nothing libidinous with the demonic being had happened again, he felt a kind of anguish, but he would not admit it at all.

And in the days that followed, nothing evil ever reappeared in his dreams, not even the image of the distinguished Lord Richard. Everything seemed to indicate that the demonic man and those dreadful dreams had become extinct, had disappeared from the same strange way in which had begun.

And Martin went on with his life.

………………………

It was nearly four months since Martin had entered the seminary. During all this time his body and spirit had recovered considerably from the torment which the accursed incubator had inflicted on him for so many days.

Martin had carefully and routinely disciplined each of his duties and activities. He was learning a lot in classes and performing new trades. In the tailor's workshop he served his companions a lot for clothing, for he had long since learned the trade in his family business. And every time he was in that workshop, he could not help but think of Lord Richard.

Although he had not been a victim of the demonic being all this time, he could not help but wonder if there could really be a connection between his nightmares and the strange, elegant lord, and if everything could happen again in his dreams someday.

And although now everything was seemingly better in his life, from the moment he had met Father Benedict, he had been interested in learning much about the exorcisms. He was still a novice, Martin knew that although he had always been a devout guy in the church, he still had a long way to go to finish the seminary and become a priest, but that did not stop him from reading in the library of the monastery. Read every book related to exorcisms and demonology. And as he read unconsciously he wished he could find something to refer to that which had outraged him and sodomized him every night.

At last the young blond found in an old book an ample description of the incubus and succubus, the sexual demons that had frightened humanity from time immemorial. He knew immediately that this was the perfect explanation of his problem. All the features fit.

Male devils, with a herculean aspect, extremely attractive, outrage their victims sexually every night ... their victims are usually women of pure nature..." said the blond little man as he read that old book.

He could not help feeling a terrible shame as he read each paragraph, and saw the art that illustrated the old medieval pages. The drawings concerning the incubus showed muscular and gallant demons, Martin inevitably imagined Lord Richard as that demon, as he had appeared before his dreams by sodomizing him, making it his own at pleasure. But he dispelled such sinful ideas from his mind immediately. And he could not help but wonder why he had been an incubus, not a succubus.

"Young Martin..." Father Benedict's familiar voice suddenly whispered behind him, approaching him and making him startle.

"Ah, Father!" Said the blond after being surprised, and as a reflex act quickly closed the book.

"It's too late for you to continue here, you'd better go to your room if you do not want to get scolded by Father Anthony," Father Benedict said.

"Ah, yes, I was actually about to leave. It's just that ...I got stuck in the reading," explained the blond man, embarrassed, trying to cover his book with his arm so that Father Benedict would not notice. But Father Benedict, who was already an expert in demonology, could perfectly distinguish that book and smiled a little at the sight of the blond's vain intention of making it go unnoticed.

"I see you're very interested in demonology," said the priest. Martin realized that it was useless to keep trying to hide the book and his intention to investigate the subject and gave a brief sigh.

"Yes, I know that not too long ago I started my priestly formation here...but it really is an issue that interests me...even, maybe I would like to be like you" commented the timorous blond, taking the heavy book in his hands to take it to the shelf corresponding.

Father Benedict smiled softly again, the timid but determined demeanor of the blond had always attracted much attention his from that first day when they had met when stumbling down the corridor.

"Son, you do not have to be ashamed of this.It's true that you did not start the seminar too long ago, but you can read about it if you wish. And of course, as soon as you're ready, I'd love to help you in this specialization," said Father Benedict benevolently, while started touching one of the blond's shoulders to convey his full support.

Martin was a little relieved to know that he had the support of a respectable priest like Father Benedict, though the way Benedict had put his hand on his shoulder made him uneasy. Martin could not help but feel intimidated by this, though he thought perhaps that it was because he felt appalled by the authority of an expert exorcist like him who had gone to the Vatican to learn and specialize in it.

"Well, I'd better leave right now, I think it's really late and I should be praying my prayers before bed," said the blond after leaving the heavy old book on the shelf back, and looking away for not having to look too closely at the priest.

"Rest well, son," said the father with a friendly smile, and without further ado the young blond departed the library.

This would be another night of placid sleep. But even if he did not admit it to himself, Martin was beginning to miss the evil being.

………………………

Martin did his prayers like every night in front of his bed just before bed. He no longer felt fear, since that evil entity had ceased to stalk him the fear in him had dissipated little by little and now was hardly present in his mind even though every day vividly recalled the horrible images to which he had been subjected in his deep nightmares, those grotesque images where his body was tortured, torn, bloodied and above all sodomized. He could not understand why any of it disturbed him any more, but he thanked God that at last he had found peace in his soul.

But peace was not precisely what he had, because he still wanted to experience such pleasure again with that man, even though he knew that it was a sin, and in a few times he had confessed, omitting the true details, for the sole purpose of asking for penance.

That night he slept placidly, he was beginning to get used to it now. It had been another ordinary night, his life could again devote himself totally to God.

The next morning, after breakfast with his companions, the young blond novice was to rehearse Gregorian chants with his companions. The study of Latin and ancient Greek had been very good, and although he had not yet mastered any of these dead languages, he might well begin to practice Gregorian chants. A couple of days ago he had started with the singing class, but in truth he had been much more familiar with it for a long time, for he had always listened with admiration to the songs in the church since he was very young. He had faith and confidence that everything would go well and when beginning to practice his companions realized his great dedication.

During the rehearsal, which lasted a couple of hours, the church remained open, although no mass was being officiated. But some of the parishioners could easily enter the seats or even go up to the altar to pray for themselves. However, Martin did not pay much attention to that, his attention seemed to focus only on perfecting his mastery in the Gregorian chants, he really wanted to give his best. But at some point, the young blond felt that some heavy glance was on him, when he turned around he could not see anyone. He believed that it had all been a product of his imagination, an erroneous perception. But the same feeling continued throughout the rehearsal. Maybe his inner demons were trying to play a bad joke on him, maybe this was part of the hard test that God was putting on him, or some kind of remorse because he could not help but think of the delicious sodomite sex he'd had in dreams.

Psychological torture continued throughout the day, Martin always felt that a strange glance stalked him at every moment, but he could never find anyone near. It was all a product of his troubled mind, perhaps he must find a greater penance for his sins, something that would cleanse his dirty thoughts. And every time the young blond thought that that stare stalked behind his back in an almost impudent way, his mind returned the horrid images of sex overflowed in the strange dream room, male hands exploring with boldness his naked body that reacted to the exquisite pleasure of his virility penetrating inside him.

"No, this is not right!" the blond said to himself over and over again every time his mind filled with those same thoughts, and he shook his head as if with that he could make everything in his memories dissipate.

The torture psychology continued to disturb him for the next few days, always was constant and unpredictable, but it was not as bad as the nightmares that had experienced those nights of dreamy sodomy. Anyway, this was almost driving him crazy, and for all his efforts he could not get rid of it at all.

"Surely this is a divine punishment because I cannot forget that" thought the blond novice at any time of the day, anywhere, while was tasting dinner or even while was in class learning the primordial of how to officiate mass.

Perhaps it was time to attend with the spiritual guide of the church, Father Benedict could be the one most appropriate to help him relieve his trouble a little, although he was not yet quite ready to admit that an incubo was being the fault of all his Evils for a long time.

"Father, I need to tell you something, but I wish it to be a secret of confession," said the blond to Father Benedict when he had attended his personal office.

Father Benedict looked at him strangely, but sensibly decided to help him, and when he saw the worry in his face he knew that the blond novice really needed his help.

"All right, son, do you want to go to the confessional now?" he inquired Father Benedict.

Young Martin nodded and they went to that place.

"Father...do you think it's okay not to be able to forget certain sinful dreams with an infernal being?" the blond dared to say at last in the middle of the confession, after redounding a little on other subjects before reaching the central theme that concerned him.

Father Benedict was very surprised to hear him say this, something he did not really expect to hear from the timid novice, a boy who seemed to be too pure, even much more than anyone else.

"Oh...well, it's hard to forget what has made a big impact on our lives, whether it's something good or something bad," said the father from the other side of the confessional who divided him from the blond.

The father's brief words had an imminent impact on the young novice. At one point he could not help but decide whether what had been raping him had been good or bad. As a good Christian he knew that it was extremely perverse and that was messing with his soul, but his selfish side reminded him of how well he had experienced such delicious, unbridled sex. Instead the confession was helping him, he was making him feel much more sinful.

"What's the matter, son? You've been silent a long time," the father muttered.

"No, it's just that I'm really dismayed and I do not know what to do," said the timid blond and with his head down, Father Benedict had hardly been able to hear him.

"Then...tell me more about those dreams," said the father.

"Well...I must confess that ... I have lived many recurring nightmares a few weeks ago, when I was subdued by an evil entity, a male demon appeared in my dreams every night while I lived my last days in my old flat. But, since I entered this monastery I have not had such nightmares again, but I cannot stop remembering all those bad dreams," began to explain the blond shyly, it was the first time he really spoke too much about it and it was really costing him a great job to get to the main point and call him as he should, but he could not tell him that this demon was not just any common demon but an incubus, a sexual demon that raped him.

"Well and tell me, do you know what kind of evil being it was? Could you describe it to me?" asked Father Benedict eager to know and find a way to help him, he more than anyone knew about infernal beings.

But at that moment, Martin again gave up on revealing the whole truth. He just could not do it.

"Was...it was...a demon with a human form, an attractive and persuasive man... very elegant, but also acquired monstrous forms while he tortured me in strange rooms" said the irresolute blond, could not get to narrate the part where evil entity began to abuse sexually of his body.

Father Benedict listened with great attention, but he knew that the blond was not telling the whole truth, but it was not his desire to force him to reveal everything so abruptly if he did not wish it.

"I see...and that being, what kind of tortures did with you?" the father asked earnestly.

Martin bit his lips lightly, as if with that his mouth was sealed to prevent revealing the whole truth, and felt a strange chill run through his body. The heaviness of an invisible look came back to him.

"He ripped my body... that...he did it...on my own bed," the blond mumbled hesitantly, now he wanted more than ever to end the confession.

Father Benedict looked at him more strangely.

"Well, I think I need more details, I'm sure if it was a recurring dream that was repeated so long and is something you cannot forget, you can describe it to me more," the priest insisted.

"No...I'm sorry. I cannot remember more. Can you give me a penance now?" the blond asked a little desperately. He did not want to continue talking about it for another minute, especially because at that moment in his mind again appeared the images lascivious, of the sexual debauchery with that demon Adonis, his masculine hands running through his body to make it his own and his tongue trying each part of his bare skin, entering his dilated entrance, testing the tip of his dripping glans.

Father Benedict was much more surprised by the blond's sudden attitude, but he knew that it had been enough for him and accepted his request.

"Okay, I'll give it to you, son, and I'll give you my advice too. If those dreams have not come back to you, you'd better focus your mind on your path to God to forget it all. And if those dreams come back again, do not hesitate to come to me to help you, okay?" said the priest.

Martin nodded hesitantly and after receiving the penance he withdrew from the confessional to go to the altar and begin his assigned prayers there.

………………………

In front of the altar, the young novice again felt at peace, especially after praying his prayers. However, he could not avoid having the strange feeling that someone was watching him.

The next morning, from very early on, Sunday Mass would be officiated. It had been assigned that on that day, the novices would sing Gregorian chants, on the occasion of the celebration of the patron saint.

Although Martin was too novice in that participation, he had been assigned a place in the choir and with enthusiasm he went up the stage next to his companions and all together they began to sing when they were indicated to them.

Martin was very focused on his activity, that morning had gathered much more people than usual on the occasion of the patronal celebration, among the attendants there were parishioners of all kinds, some of simple clothes and others with elegant attire. Suddenly his mind settled on someone in particular, an elegant man wearing a distinguished suit that was quite familiar to him which immediately called his attention, especially because that man kept looking at where he was. The dark-haired man sat in one of the first seats and wore dark round-rimmed glasses and smiled at the blond. Martin tried not to distract his attention too much, but there was no doubt that the man's elegant suit was the same blue suit he had sold to Lord Richard on his last afternoon in the tailor's shop. He felt his pulse quicken, his heart felt beating faster, but he could not help but sing along with the others accompanied by organ music. And though the man was wearing these dark glasses, his dark hair and the shape of his chin, Martin could have guessed that he could not be other than Lord Richard. He felt fearful and excited at the same time about it.

As soon as the Mass was over and the choir boys stepped out of the box, Martin hurried to get out of there as soon as possible, he did not want to have to face the elegant Lord.

But it was inevitable, and just as the blond stepped down from the stage, he was aided by the gentle hand of someone, who nevertheless felt as cold as ice.

"Let me help you," said the male voice of the man who had aided him.

Martin looked up at him and realized with fear that it was Lord Richard, and his desire to flee quickly from the place was reduced by the impact of the spell of his seductive gaze perched on his. They met again in the earthly world, this was not a dream.

The elegant Lord smiled greatly.

"Lord..." the shy, shocked blond man mumbled as he met the elegant Lord in such an unexpected way, as he could feel the gloved hand of the dark-haired man taking his arm to help him off the stage.

"I feel very fortunate to be able to find you in this place, young Martin," the elegant man smiled mischievously.

Martin could not help but feel intimidated, he did not know how to act in such an unexpected situation. And an oppression in his chest made him feel an inescapable disturbance.

The blond knew that he must flee. He did not know what was happening and could not concentrate to consider it, but he felt the great need to get away from there, that strange man made him feel really too restless, and he did not want the rest of his companions to notice it.

"Excuse me sir, but I must leave now," muttered the young blond, looking away.

"Please wait, I came here precisely because I could not help but realize that you were part of the choir of this church, and because I must say that I sincerely admired your sweet voice," commented the elegant Lord Richard.

"But...my voice could have been easily confused with that of the others, sir, and I'm also very new to this, not long ago I started my singing lessons indeed," said the blond, very quietly, barely looking up at Lord Richard.

Richard smiled again.

"Oh, Lord Richard, I am so glad you are here today," Father Anthony said suddenly as he approached them and Lord Richard and young novice Martin turned their attention to him.

"Father, thank you very much, I enjoyed the mass very much," said the elegant Lord, bowing respectfully. Martin admired his elegant, gentlemanly manner.

Perhaps at that moment it would have been the best chance for the blond to run away from the site, but for some strange reason he did not. Some strange force in his interior urged him to observe the elegant Lord Richard at all times, even if he did not admit it, the distinguished man fascinated him in a way that could not be explained.

"You attended today very punctual, as always, Mr. Richard," added the priest. At that moment the rest of the novices began to leave, but Martin remained with the Lord and the senior cleric.

"Ah...yes, and I've come up here due to that matter I asked you for," said the handsome Lord, for a moment turning his gaze back to the intimidated blond.

"Ah, yes, of course! But please come with me to my office," said the priest.

"Please, brother Martin, join us in. Taking advantage of your presence here, I would like you to help me with something while I assist Lord Richard in my office," the father commanded Martin, and the blond young man nodded obediently as Richard rejoiced inwardly.

That way, they went to the cleric's office at the end of the hall. Walking along the corridor, with cautious step, as the priest walked ahead, Lord Richard decided to walk right behind.

Even with every step, Lord Richard had a fine elegance that captivated anyone. The young novice did not know how to stop enjoying it. The time for him seemed long, though only a few minutes had elapsed. And suddenly he could feel the Lord's arm wrapping around his waist with daring, just as it happened in his dreams. But when the blond reacted quickly turning toward him with the intention of making him stop, he realized that none of this had happened. Lord Richard looked as still as ever. Martin thought it was a hallucination of his, just as he thought he could see in his face all his demonic malevolence.

.................................................. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last I was able to upload this chapter! XD I really wanted to upload this for Halloween but it was not possible, classes at the University got in the way e_e
> 
> But hey, I hope you liked it :3 this fic is quite perverse, although this chapter was not as sinister as the previous one, but I hope I have compensated it well. And you will see what will happen in future chapters! :v
> 
> As always I apologize if I made mistakes!! English is not my first language but I always try my best, I swear! >.<
> 
> Thank you so much for all your support! Your comments and kudos always drive me to continue! owó


End file.
